Pokémon: Hoenn Heroes – Episode Jirachi Arc COMPILATION
by Hello 12
Summary: On their way to the Wish Cave to meet up with Professor Birch, Maddie, Zhen, Cass and Cato run into the legendary Pokémon Jirachi. who is running away from the evil organization Team Magma who wants to use Jirachi powers to brainwash humans and take over the world. But, in the process, a mysterious girl and her Wishmur are out to stop Team Magma, but who are they?
1. Team Magma Brainwashes Humans!

**Chapter 1: Team Magma Brainwashes Humans!**

Two team Magma Grunts, one a boy and the other a girl. The girl was named Above and Beyond. Above was the boy and Beyond was the boy, looked at a container which had the legendary Pokémon Jirachi inside of it. Inside a room.

Jirachi's eyes turn blue and the glass container breaks. The glass shatters everywhere.

"What going on?" Above said.

"What are you doing?" Beyond said. "You are not escaping." He threatened.

Jirachi ends up being a little bit afraid of the grunts. "Leave me alone." The Pokémon said.

"What are you going to do about it?" Beyond said. Beyond grabs a Pokeball and throws it. Charmeleon, I choose you." The fire type is released.

"Charmeleon."

Above grabs a Pokeball to. "Volcarona, come on out." She throws the pokeball and the POKÉMON is released.

"Volcarona."

"You might as well give up, we Magma use fire types and you're part steel. So give it up." She said.

"I will never." Jirachi disappears.

Above laughs. "We know where Jirachi, give it up. We have contacts that can sense your heat signature."

"Now Volcarona use Tackle on Jirachi."

"Vol." Volcarona tackles the invisible Pokémon causing it to become visible again and fall on the ground.

Jirachi was in pain from the tackle attack and struggled to get up. Jirachi's body then glows blue and the POKÉMON was refreshed and levitates in the air.

"That was wish." Beyond noticed.

Jirachi floats away, and leaves the room.

The grunts being to follow it (along with their Pokémon) however they stop when they don't see it anymore.

"Wherever you went Jirachi, we will find you." Beyond threatened.

* * *

Maxie and Francine were walking inside a very dark room. Tabitha and Courtney were also in the room and standing in front of a computer.

"Tabitha, Courtney, this is Francine. She's going to be helping us with our plan." Maxie introduced with a smile on his face.

Courtney's eyes turn into hearts as she looks at Francine's outfit. "Like, Oh my god. You're outfit is like so totally fetch." The girl wearing complimented.

Francine blushes with embarrassment. She looks down at her outfit. "This old thing? " She asked.

"Yes, it like totally fits your color. #Stunning you're my queen."

"Aww thanks."

"Show off." Tabitha said as he folded his arms.

Courtney rolls her eyes. "Don't mind him. He's like such a serious grump."

"Sir, what exactly is it you want to work on?" Tabitha asked. "Mr. Maxie sir."

"I want to know too." Francine said.

"Same. Like don't totally keep us in the dark. We want to know why you are hiring a scientist." Courtney said.

Maxie smiles, and all three of them look at him. "I came up with an idea...that will help achieve our goals?"

"What is your goal?" Francine asked, totally out of the loop.

Courtney, Tabitha and Maxie all look at the girl with smiles on their face.

"You see Francine." Maxie said as he walks up to the computer and begins typing. On the screen pops up a human brain. "We've been working on a device that sends signals throughout the area and makes a big sound that control the human mind." Maxie explained.

"Oh." Francine said "But why are you doing this?"

"To make the world a better place." Tabitha said.

"Isn't there someone that you like totally want to mind control?" Courtney asked.

Francine begins thinking and came up with an idea. "Yeah there are some."

"See." Maxie asked. "We're doing this for the good fight."

"I love doing things for a good fight." Francine cheered balling up her fist.

"That's so great to hear." Maxie replied. The man turns around and begins typing some things. On the screen a bunch of code pops up. "I put all the right code but the system isn't working." Maxie said.

"Move out the way." Francine punches Maxie and he falls on the ground the girl begins typing.

"Wow she's like so into this." Courtney examined.

"Maybe we should replace you with her." Tabitha chuckled.

"Hey!"

"Finished." The girl presses the enter button and smiles.

Maxie gets up from off the ground. "What was wrong with it?" He asked.

"There were a few things missing from the variables. Other then that whoever typed this up did a pretty good job." Francine said.

"Thank you." Maxie said.

"You probably want to test it out." The girl suggested.

"Oh we already have that planned out." Maxie begins laughing.

* * *

UDakota and Zack were in the middle of the forest glaring at each other in a middle of an intense Pokémon Battle. In front of Dakota was Kirlia and in front of Zack was Marill.

"Kirlia use Fairy Wind." Dakota said.

"Kirlia." Kirlia moves its hands a gust of wind breezes and sends Marill flying back.

"Marill." Marill eyes turn into swirls, indicating that it was unable to battle.

"Marill!" Zac said.

"Marill. Marill."

Zack runs over towards Marill and picks it up. "You did a great job, I'm proud of you." He grabs the Pokeball and the POKÉMON is returned to its ball. Zack puts the ball back where he got it and sighs.

"That was a great Battle Dakota." Zack said.

Dakota shrugs her shoulders. "I don't care what you think."

Zack eyes turn into hearts. "You're so cold and ruthless. You're my queen."

"Whatever." The girl said.

Kirlia shrugs her shoulders. "Kirl, kirl."

"You however where weak." She said turning to Kirlia. "You allowed me to tell you you're attack. That just shows you're lazy." She rambled on.

Kirlia looks down with disappointment.

Dakota grabs the fairy types Pokeball and points it at it. "You Outta be ashamed of yourself. Now return." Kirlia is returned, and Dakota put the ball back where she got it and turns around and walks away. "You still haven't realized a s to why you keep loosing." Dakota said as she walked away.

"What does she mean?" Zack thought to himself.

Emil walks up to Zack and taps him on the shoulder.

Zack turns around and smiles as he sees Emil. "Emil!"

"Uh…..what…..up….uh…..Zack."

Zack blushes. A wet stain appears in front of Zack's pants and a puddle of white liquid appears in front of him.

"Eee! Cream!" Emil squealed. The boy bends down and begin licking the cream. "You're cream IS so delicious."

"Uh...thank you.." Zack sweatdrops.

* * *

"So who exactly are our test subjects?" Francine asked.

"You'll see." She said. "Bring them in."

Two Team Magma grunts, one a boy and the other agree, bring in three boys were all tied up by a rope and with tape on their mouth. The grunts throw them onto the ground and turn around.

The three boys where mumbling, but you couldn't hear them because of the tape.

Francine was very curious as to what was going on as she looked at the boys. "What's going on?"

"We like know them girl." Courtney lied. "They work for us."

The boys wiggle, trying to escape and trying to ask for help.

Francine looked at them and noticed that it didn't seem like that. "Okay." Francine shrugged.

"Why exactly are we testing this out and not at Wish Cave. We already have Jirachi." Courtney wondered.

"Shut up! Don't talk about our plans in front of her." Tabitha scaled her.

"We need to perfect our brainwashing machine." He informed them.

Francine begins typing. A sound is made, and the three boys eyes turn red, as they heated the sound.

"Okay, whenever use the machine to brainwash someone, just type in the computer to the in what, and who you want to brainwash." Francine explained. "What they don't know is that I made a copy." She thought to herself.

"Excellent, well done Francine." Maxie said. "Everyone get up."

The three boys get up.

"Now sit down."

The three boys sit-down.

"Excellent." Maxie said.

U

* * *

Maddie, Cato, Zhen, Cass and Chip decided to take a break, by resting at an open greenfield so Maddie could train Dustox, by helping it fly and so Cato could train for his next Pokémon contest.

Cass, was sitting on a rock. He took a bite of an apple, and put the Apple in front of his Bulbasaur was sitting on his lap.

"Bulbasaur." Bulbasaur takes a bite of the Apple.

"Good, isn't it?"

"Bulbasaur."

Zhen was sitting on the rock next to Cass and she was brushing Vulpix with her brush. "You're fur is looking wonderful Vulpix."

"Vul, vul." Vulpix thanked.

"You're welcome."

Chip was sitting next to Zhen and was petting his Pikachu's right ear.

"Pikachu."

"Does that feel good when I Scratch you're ear like that?"

"Pika!"

"Come on Marshtomp, use Aqua Jet." The boy Cato who dreamed of being a Top Coordinator said, training with his only Pokémon said.

"Stomp." Marshtomp's body becomes surrounded in water. Marshtomp jumps up into the air and spins around Cato. "Stomp." As Marshtomp reaches towards the top, the water disappears and the water type smiles and lands on the ground.

"And done."

"That was a great performance." Zhen said. You're going to kill it at the next Contest. "

"Not quite."

"Why not? I thought it was great too." Chip asked.

"It wasn't flashy enough. I need to make Marshtomp sparkle some more. The audience love sparkles."

Marshtomp turns it's head and watches Maddie and Dustox. Marshtomp was worried about its friend who couldn't fly, and wanted to help it.

"Alright, Dustox, let's try flying again."

"Tox." Dustox begin flapping it's wings.

"Come on you can do it, I believe in you."

"Tox." Dustox had its eyes closed as it constrained on flying. The bug type keeps flapping it's wings, however it falls on the ground.

"Dustox." The flying type said in disappointment.

"At least you tried."

"Marsh. Marsh." Marshtomp glared. The ground type walks over towards the flying type ad puts it's hands on its hip. "Stomp, stomp, stomp!" Marshtomp criticized the flying type telling it wasn't trying herd enough.

"Tox, tox." The flying type explained, telling it's friend that it was trying the best it can.

"Stomp." Marshtomp wasn't having it. Marshtomp grabs Dustox and throws it up into the air.

"Marshtomp, what are you doing?" Maddie asked.

"Wynaut?" The cyan colored Pokémon who was on Maddie's right shoulder asked just like it's trainer.

Dustox was in the air. "Dustox." The Pokémon said with its eye closed and in fear.

"Marshtomp, Marshtomp." Marshtomp motivated.

Dustox listened to what the water type said and began flapping it's wings. "Tox, tox." Dustox opens up it's eyes.

"You're actually flying." Maddie smiled.

"Wynaut."

Dustox keeps flapping its wings, however it lands on the ground, and begins crying.

Maddie walks up to Dustox. "You may not have successfully flew, but we at least got some improvement. We just have to keep working on it."

"Wynaut, WY." Wynaut agreed.

"Dustox." The bug type smiled.

* * *

Later, Emil and Zack where walking down the road which rested in-between towering pine trees that where on too of a mountain.

"How many gym badges do you have?" Zack asked.

"Two." He replied. "You?"

"I have two; two." Zack said. Zack's eyes turn into hearts. "It's awesome to see how much we have in common."

"Yeah were like total BFFs." Emil said. "Best Fried Funs."

Zack sweatdrops. "That's not what that means. You're so luck you're cute."

"Uh….What were we talking about again. " Zack replied.

As the two bots continued walking, a girl walks into them, she had red eyes.

"Huh?" The boys both asked.

The boys slowly begin walking back, however they bump into two dudes. They turn around and stare at the dudes.

"Its a zombie apocalypse!" Emil screamed.

"Don't be so childish. There's no such thing as a zombie apocalypse."

The three brainwashed humans counter in on the two boys as they get closer towards them.

"Zack, if we did there's something I want to tell you."

"What is it bro?" Zack asked. Deep down he was hoping that the boy would reveal that he has always been madly in love with him.

"I love cake." Emil said.

Zack sighs, hoping that there was going to be something else that the boy was going to reveal. "All my hope is lost."

"On what?"

"Ugh."

"We can't just stand here and do nothing, Zack."

"Right." Zack grabs a Pokeball. "Poocheyna, I choose you. " Zack said he tosses the Pokeball and the dark type is released.

"Pooch." The dark type growled.

"Poocheyna, we need you to use Roar."

"Pooch." Poocheyna roars.

The humans who were under mind controller could hear the loud roar and they all covered their ears including Zack and Emil, cause the dark type was roaring pretty loud. The controlled humans eyes turn back to normal.

"What happened?" A girl asked. The same girl who they first asked.

"What's going on?" A boy asked. "Where am I?"

"The last thing I remember was that I was training for a gym Battle."

"We don't have all the answers but I think you were all brainwashed." Zack revealed.

"What?!" They all said.

"We don't know by who, but I think it's coming from up their."

* * *

Francine continued typing on the computer as she was inside the lab of Team Magma. She was determined as she continued typing. "I think I got rid of all the bugs." The girl said. "It should be working."

"You did? That's wonderful." Maxie said.

The three boys, who were test subjects for Team Magma that were tied up eyes turn back to normal.

"What's going on?" Tabitha asked.

"But one more thing." Francine said. Francine grabs the flash drive that was inside of the computer and crushes it.

Maxie, Tabitha and Courtney all had shocking looks on their faces.

"What did you do that?" Courtney asked.

"I could tell all along that you where all evil. I'm not stupid." Francine said. Francine walks over towards the boys and untie them, and remove the tape from them.

"Thank you so much for saving us." One of the boys said.

"No problem." She said. "Now get out of hu ere."

The three boys run away.

"You like totally tricked us Francine." Courtney said. "How dare you!"

"Boss are you going to do something about this?" They asked.

Maxie laughs. He was impressed by the girl and her smarts. "I must admit you totally had me fooled."

"Thanks. I am a Pokémon Researcher after all." Francine replied.

"Get him" Maxie said.

"Right." Tabitha and Courtney both replied.

"Catch me if you can." Francine turns around and begins running away. Tabitha and Courtney follow her.

* * *

Francine runs down the road outside and sees Emil and Zack. "Emil, Zack help me." Francine said.

"Huh?" The boys asked.

The two boys turn around.

"Francine, what's going on?" Zack asked.

"No time to explain." She turns around and stands by them.

Tabitha and Courtney fun up to her. "Give up already!" Courtney said.

"Never."

"Alrighty then, time to take things into our own hands. Pignite, I choose you." Courtney throws her Pokeball and the fire fighting type comes out of the ball.

"Pig." Pignite snorted.

"Poocheyna we have to save Francine."

"Poocheyna." Poocheyna in front of Zack and glares at the two team Magma members. "Yena."

"One against one isn't fair. Go Growlithe." The boy reaches Ito his pocket and pulls out a Growlithe.

"Hey, that's not fair a all. Noibat, I choose you!" Emil throws his Pokeball and Noibat comes out.

"Growlithe,"

"Pignite,"

"Flamethrower!" Both Courtney and Tabitha ordered.

"Pig!" "Growl!" Pignite and Growlithe open up their mouths and release a stream of flame towards their opponent.

"Noibat," "Poocheyna." "Use Roar." Zack and Emil both ordered.

"Noibat!" "Poocheyna." The two Pokémon roared loudly, creating a big dust cloud, making it hard to see.

The dust cloud disappears and Zack, Emil, Francine, Noibat and Poocheyna all disappeared.

Tabitha and Courtney look around, trying to find the trainers.

"Where did they go?" Courtney asked.

"Whatever. We have more important things to do with our time." Tabitha said.

Tabitha and Courtney turn around and begin walking away.

Zack, Emil, Francine, Noibat and Poocheyna hid behind a rock, and overheard everything that was going on.

"Who are they?" Zack asked.

"They call themselves Team Magma."

"What are they planning?" Emil asked. "I bet there the ones who where doing that weird mind control from earlier."

"You're right. There planning on going to the Wish Cave. Bug that's all I know."

"How do you know so much?" Emil asked.

"I tricked them. I had a feeling all along that they where up to know good. So I came up with a plan to see what they where all about. I even have a flash drive for the brainwashing device of what they where planning on using." Francine revealed. She reached into her pocket and felt around to see if the flash drive was there, however, it wasn't.

Francine gasps. "My flash drive is gone!"

* * *

Tabitha and Courtney walk into the lab with disappointed looks on their faces.

"We didn't get her." Courtney said.

"Sir. It was all her fault." Tabitha blamed.

"No it wasn't!"

"Yes it was. If I was by myself. I would've caught her."

"That so isn't true."

"Shut up!" Maxie said.

"Sir, yes sir." Tabitha and Courtney both said getting their act together.

"I already got what I wanted from her." Maxie reaches into his pocket and pulls out the flash drive. "This flash drive contains the power to brainwash everyone in the Hoenn Region with just one swoop."

"You stole it from her?" Tabitha asked.

"Yes."

"Why don't we use it now." Courtney wondered.

"Its not ready. I want to use it at Wish Cave. We already have Jirachi all we need to do is take Jirachi there and the extort it's power into our brainwashing machine and that way we can control the whole entire world and take it over." Maxie explained.

"That sounds like an excellent plan." Tabitha smiled.

"Like indeed." Courtney said.

Tabitha, Courtney and Maxie all laugh menacingly.

* * *

Jirachi hides behind a tree, breathing heavy, as it was running away from Above and Beyond.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are." Above shouted.

"You can't hide forever." Beyond replied.

"Why can't we just give up, and fell the boss that Jirachi escaped?" Above asked.

"We can't do that. He'll get angry at us. We have to find Jirachi." Beyond responded.

Jirachi flies away.

* * *

Maddie (with Wynaut on her right shoulder), Chip, Cass, Zhen and Cato were all walking down the forest laughing and with their eyes closed.

"Help me!" Jirachi asked. Jirachi stares at the trainers.

* * *

A/N: The start of a brand new series. Thanks for support and the reviews of Hoenn Heroes. Next time – **Helping Jirachi!**


	2. Helping Jirachi!

**Chapter 2: Helping Jirachi!**

Jirachi hides behind a tree, breathing heavy, as it was running away from Above and Beyond.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are." Above shouted.

"You can't hide forever." Beyond replied.

"Why can't we just give up, and fell the boss that Jirachi escaped?" Above asked.

"We can't do that. He'll get angry at us. We have to find Jirachi." Beyond responded.

Jirachi flies away.

Maddie (with Wynaut on her right shoulder), Chip, Cass, Zhen and Cato were all walking down the forest laughing and with their eyes closed.

"Help me!" Jirachi asked. Jirachi stares at the trainers.

"Huh?" They asked as they open up their eyes.

Jirachi stops in front of them. "There after me! Help me!" Jirachi said. Jirachi grabs Casa by the shirt. "I'm a damsel in distress and must be rescued."

Zhen rolls her eyes "Okay, we get it, you need help….Arceus…"

Jirachi let's go of the boys shirt and flies over towards Cass with a very angry look on her face. "I am a legendary Pokemon being chased by thugs."

"Do you want a medal for that?" Zhen asked. "Because I hear they give them out."

"Don't get sassy with me." Jirachi said.

Jirachi and Zhen glare at Each Other."

The two smile at each other. "I like you!" Jirachi said.

"I like you too."

"My name is Zhen."

"I don't need to introduce myself. Because I beez in the track." Jirachi said.

"That reference isn't going to date itself at all in a few years." Maddie whispers to Cato and the boy laughs.

"But seriously, I don't have to introduce myself."

"Yep, we all know you're legendary. " Chip said.

"And you're not surprised or shocked at all about seeing me?"

Chip, Cass, Cato, Maddie and Zhen all shrug their shoulders and shake their heads no.

"I don't really care." Maddie said.

"Youre just another Pokémon…." Cass said.

Jirachi turns white. Jirachi begins crying. "How dare you insult me!'

"Jirachi sure is overdramatic." Cass said.

"Tell me about it."

"Jirachi come out come out wherever you are." Above ordered.

"Let's save the introductions for later. let's go." Chip said.

The five teenagers turn around and begin running. However Jirachi stands their and floats in the air, wth arms folded.

Zhen turns around and looks back. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"I demand to be carry."

"But you can levitate… "

"I'm tired and a legendary Pokémon. I demand to be treated with respect."

"Oh my god." Zhen sighs. Zhen runs over towards the legendary Pokémon and grabs it begins running.

"Yay!" Jirachi cheered.

Above and Beyond along with Charmeleon and Volcarona walk down the road and see that no one was there.

"I don't it." Above said.

"Don't worry Above, we'll find Jirachi. Jirachi has to be around here somewhere."

"Char."

"Corona."

* * *

The group of five stop running as they reach an open grass field, somewhere in the middle of the forest area where they're at. The five teenagers including Wynaut where all breathing heavy.

"Are you okay, Wynaut?" Maddie asked as she looked at her Cyan colorized friend who was resting upon her right shoulder, by standing up.

"Naut, naut." It said breathing heavy.

"Never again will I run so much…" chip said.

"Come on, quite being wusses, we all needed that work out." Cass said.

"Easy for you to say." Chip replied.

"I agree with muscle bound over there." Jirachi agreed. "I don't see why all of you are tired."

"Because I'm carrying you and you can float. Also we had to run on our legs."

"Excuses, excuses." Jirachi said. "You're so full of them." Jirachi's stomach growls.

"Looks like someone's hungry." Zhen noticed.

Jirachi blushes. "What does that mean?"

"You don't know what hunger is?" Cato asked.

"No."

"You forgot Jirachi is only awaken for like a week every a thousand years." The girl with the blonde hair Maddie pointed out, as she stood their with the cyan colored Pokémon on her shoulder.

"Why." Wynaut said.

"I forgot. You must eat something." Zhen said.

"I'll cook us up a meal" Cato said.

* * *

Late at night, Chip, Cass, Cato, Maddie and Zhen where all eating and table which had a lot of food on it, which included, Chicken and Shrimp Fried Rice on it. In front of each other five there was a plate with rice on it; chop sticks too.

Meanwhile, the POKÉMON where all sitting on the ground with bowls of brown oellets known as Pokémon food in front of them. Every single one of the groups Pokémon where outside of their Pokéballs. It was Wynaut, Dustox, Marshtomp, Torchic, Treecko, Bulbasaur, Vulpix and Pikachu.

However Jirachi wasn't so sure, if it should eat the food that was made for it, since it has never eaten before.

Torchic turns it's head and looks over at Jirachi and blushes. "Torchic, Torchic." The fire type Pokémon said as it winked ts righ eye at the psychic type.

Jirachi was not impressed. "You're not my type."

Torchic turns white and tears start flowing from its eyes. "Torchic, Torchic."

Marshtomp and Dustox pat Torchic's back.

"Stomp, stomp." Marshtomp said, explaining that their are other girls out there.

"Dusrox, Dustox." Dustox cheers, telling the fire type that it will find love someday.

"Torchic, torchic, torchic." The Pokémon cried.

"Naut, naut." Wynaut walks over towards Jirachi and stares at it. "W)by, why."

"Oh hello." Jirachi replied.

"Naut." Wynaut walks up to Jirachi and continues staring at it, even harder then before. Not taking its eyes off of the mythical Pokémon.

Jirachi turns it's head and sees Wynaut staring at it. "Can I help you? "

Wynaut continues staring at Jirachi with a big smile on its face.

"What is it you want?" Jirachi asked.

Wynaut turns it's head and looks at food. "Wynaut." It said, telling the steel type that it should eat.

"Do you really think so?"

"Naut, naut."

Jirachi sighs. It picks up one of the pellets and looks down at it.

"Looks like someone's hungry." Zhen noticed.

Jirachi blushes. "What does that mean?"

"You don't know what hunger is?" Cato asked.

"No."

"You forgot Jirachi is only awaken for like a week every a thousand years." The girl with the blonde hair Maddie pointed out, as she stood their with the cyan colored Pokémon on her shoulder.

"Why." Wynaut said.

"I forgot. You must eat something." Zhen said.

"I'll cook us up a meal" Cato said.

* * *

Late at night, Chip, Cass, Cato, Maddie and Zhen where all eating and table which had a lot of food on it, which included, Chicken and Shrimp Fried Rice on it. In front of each other five there was a plate with rice on it; chop sticks too.

Meanwhile, the POKÉMON where all sitting on the ground with bowls of brown oellets known as Pokémon food in front of them. Every single one of the groups Pokémon where outside of their Pokéballs. It was Wynaut, Dustox, Marshtomp, Torchic, Treecko, Bulbasaur, Vulpix and Pikachu.

However Jirachi wasn't so sure, if it should eat the food that was made for it, since it has never eaten before.

Torchic turns it's head and looks over at Jirachi and blushes. "Torchic, Torchic." The fire type Pokémon said as it winked ts righ eye at the psychic type.

Jirachi was not impressed. "You're not my type."

Torchic turns white and tears start flowing from its eyes. "Torchic, Torchic."

Marshtomp and Dustox pat Torchic's back.

"Stomp, stomp." Marshtomp said, explaining that their are other girls out there.

"Dustox, Dustox." Dustox cheers, telling the fire type that it will find love someday.

"Torchic, torchic, torchic." The Pokémon cried.

"Naut, naut." Wynaut walks over towards Jirachi and stares at it. "W)by, why."

"Oh hello." Jirachi replied.

"Naut." Wynaut walks up to Jirachi and continues staring at it, even harder then before. Not taking its eyes off of the mythical Pokémon.

Jirachi turns it's head and sees Wynaut staring at it. "Can I help you? "

Wynaut continues staring at Jirachi with a big smile on its face.

"What is it you want?" Jirachi asked.

Wynaut turns it's head and looks at food. "Wynaut." It said, telling the steel type that it should eat.

"Do you really think so?"

"Naut, naut."

Jirachi sighs. It picks up one of the pellets and looks down at it.

"Why, Why." Wynaut encouraged; telling her to go ahead.

"If you say so." Jirachi opens its mouth and throws the pellet into its mouth and begins chewing. The psychic type enjoyed the taste of the food and smiled. "This is delicious "

"Wynaut." The cyan colored Pokémon smiled.

"I must have more." Jirachi begins eating more.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I used a recipe that has ingredients in which steel Pokémon like." Cato explained.

Jirachi however was confused by the comment made by the boy. "Like it should be." Jirachi said. "Humans should do all the work while Pokémon lay around."

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Chip, Maddie, Cass and Cato both shouted.

"Now, now remember...Jirachi hasn't been in our modern world long." Cass explained. "Don't get angry at Jirachi, now Jirachi times have changed. humans and pokemon do just about the same things."

"Really? That means that I can do the same things a human can do?" Jirachi asked as it floats up.

"Yes." Cass explained. "Humans and Pokémon live in harmony with one another."

"That's totally awesome." Jirachi cheers.

"Hey, Jirachi are you a boy or a girl?" Chip asked.

"I'm genderless by prefer to be called y female pronouns."

"Hey, maybe we should call Professor Birch and explain to him everything that is going on." Cass suggested.

"That's a great idea." Maddie said. Maddie reaches into her pocket and pulls out her telephone and begins calling Professor Birch.

Professor Birch picks up on the video screen. "Hello?"

"Hey, Professor we found something shocking." Maddie said with excitement.

"What is it?" Birch asked.

Jirachi flies in front of Maddie. "Me" she said.

Professor Birch bursts with excitement as his eyes turn into stars. "No freaking way? A Jirachi!"

"Yes it's me. Did you kidnap him and out him in your screen?" Jirachi asked.

"No. He's appearing in video, Jirachi." Maddie explained.

"What's that?"

"I'll explain to you later."

"No way and Jirachi can talk! I must do research. I was actually heading to the Wish Cave to do some research their. Perfect timing indeed." Professor explained.

"Maybe we can meet up at Wish Cave."

"That would be excellent Maddie."

"Hey what about my Contest?" Cato asked. "Me and Marshtomp have been training hard."

"Marshtomp, Marshtomp." Marshtomp nagged.

Maddie looks at the map and sees where the direction to where Wish Cave is from where their at.

"We'll be at Wish Cave before we'll be in Karate City." The girl revealed.

Cato sighs. "Bummer."

"Adios Professor." She said.

"Bye Maddie." The professor waved goodbye and hung up.

* * *

Later that night; at around midnight, the group of five were getting really tired and sleepy. Maddie, Cass and Jirachi along with Wynaut where sleeping in one tent and the boys were sleeping in another.

Maddie, Jirachi and Cass were sitting in a circle; as Maddie's Wynaut was sleeping right next to the girl. Maddie and Zhen had curlers in their head and Zhen was painting Maddie's nails.

"I want the details " Jirachi explained.

"On what?" Maddie asked.

"Who likes who?"

Maddie and Zhen look at each other and blush.

"What do you mean?" Maddie asked.

"There's three guys and two girls. There has to be some romance going on here." Jirachi assumed.

"No...no romance." Zhen said.

"But Chip is you're boyfriend…"

"Oh, Maddie….I forgot about that…"

"Eww, you're dating Chip?" The steel type said in disgust.

"What wrong with Chip?"

"You should be with Cass." Jirachi said.

Zhen blushes. "Me and Cass are jus friends…"

"Keep telling yourself. The more you tell yourself that, the more you believe it." Jirachi said.

"Shut up!" Maddie blushed.

Maddie's eyes turn into hearts. "Drama! I love it!" Maddie said.

* * *

Maddie was asleep in her sleeping bag, while Jirachi was looking up at the tent's ceiling thinking about her life and everything that was going on so far. Jirachi gets up and floats. She leaves the tent.

"Huh, Jirachi?" Zhen asked, as she was lying in her tent. She gets up and follows Jirachi.

Jirachi was looking up at the moon, while sitting on a rock. Recapping everything in her life from dreams to all the people who had made wishes. She began wondering what exactly did she want.

Zhen gets out of the tent and rubs her eyes. "Jirachi is everything okay? "

"Yeah...everything fine." Jirachi lied, everything wasn't.

Zhen sits down next to her "You know people use to tell me all the time that I was a horrible artist. "

"They did?"

"Yeah." Zhen recapped. "But I didn't believe. I loved to draw. Drawing relieves me of stress. It's been there for during, the good times, the bad times, the rough times and the sad times."

Jirachi was amazed by what she was hearing from Cass and felt motivated her.

"Did you give up art?" Jirachi asked.

"No. Are you crazy?" Zhen said. "Jo I kept practicing,and improved my drawing skills. I've won awards, competed in competitions, lost competitions. I never gave up. Everyone has hopes and dreams and you have them too?"

"Well...you're corny." Jirachi smudged.

"Wow there goes more sarcasm." Zhen noticed.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It's your defense mechanism. You're kidding the fact that you want to live life. I can tell that you are tired of people using you. You want to be free and explore the world."

Jirachi was shocked that everything that she was true about her. "How could you tell?"

"I'm an artist. I look at everything like portrait and analyze it."

"Well you're right. All people do is either make wishes or try capture me. I never get to live life. Im shocked that y'all haven't tried to make a wish yet."

"Why would we? We're not selfish. We all archive our goals, nothave them be wished. Achieving something and working hard is better then just having it handed too you." She ranted on.

"I guess youre right…" Jirachi said. "You're not so bad after all Zhen."

The two girls laugh.

* * *

"We should go to bed, we have to get up bright and early in the morning." Zhen yawns. "Traveling ahoy."

Above and Beyond walk through the forest at night, looking fot Jirachi, but they haven't seen Jirachi at all.

"We have to tell the boss." Above said.

"Fine...since we haven't found Jirachi." Beyond said.

* * *

The sun was shinning brightly, Cass, Zhen, Chip, Maddie (with Wynaut on her right shoulder) and Cato where all walking down the road as Jirachi was behind them levitating.

Zhen turns around. "So Jirachi what are you going to do?"

"Huh?"

"Those Team Magma people are after you. So why don't we help you by protecting you and traveling with us to your home at Wish Cave." Zhen Zhen.

"You should totally travel with us." Cass said.

"It would be fun." Cato said.

"Join on." Maddie smiled.

"Wynaut, Wynaut."

"Well then, I guess will." Jirachi flies over towards Zhen. "Carry me?"

"Wynaut?" Zhen winked. Zhen grabs Jirachi.

"Yay!" Jirachi said.

"You're such a spoiled brat."

"I know I am, but what are you?"

They all laugh and they begin walking.

* * *

Above and Beyond walk into the room where Maxie, Tabitha and Courtney were at. The two grunts had disappointed looks on their faces.

"Where have you been?" Tabitha asked.

"Now, no. Let them explain." Maxie said.

"You see Jirachi escape sir, Maxie." Above said.

"And we'd try getting it back, but it ran away and we haven't seen it since." Beyond explained.

"You fools, we already know about it." Tabitha said.

"You do?" They both asked.

"Yeah we already have a tracking device on it." Courtney said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Above asked.

"Why didn't you tell us Jirachi escaped?"

Above blushes. "Oh right."

* * *

"Dont worry about it. I have the situation already figured out." Maxie smiles.

A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews for the previous chapter. Zack did tell Dakota off in a deleted scene. Whoever the situation will come up in a later chapter.

 **Next Chapter: Wynaut Gets Lost!**


	3. Wynaut Gets Lost!

**Chapter 3: Wynaut Gets Lost!**

Inside the girls tent, Zhen and Maddie were sleeping peacefully; alongside, Vulpix, Jirachi and Wynaut. Wynaut was sleeping in the same sleeping bag as Maddie and Vulpix and Jirachi were sleeping in the same sleeping bag as Zhen.

Wynaut wakes up and begins walking, even out the tent and walks away.

* * *

Bulbasaur walks over towards the river nearby and sticks it's tongue into the clean crystal blue river which was flowing nearby.

Bulbasaur sighs in relief, memorized by the delightful good taste of the water.

Vulpix walks out of the tent. Vulpix stretches and yaws. Vulpix sees Bulbasaur and it's blushes. Vulpix walks over towards her crush, but first, it brings up its right paw up to its mouth and licks it and slides it's hair back, trying to fix it and look good for Bulbasaur.

Vulpix yawns and walks over towards Bulbasaur. "Vul, vul." She greeted Bulbasaur. Vulpix winks, trying to impress the grass type.

"Saur." The grass type shrugs it's shoulders, and looks down at the water. Bulbasaur jumps up and begins running around in circles. "Bulbasaur, Bulba, Bulba, Bulbasaur" Bulbasaur explained, letting her know that it had a rush of energy..

"Vulpix!" Vulpix wanted Bulbasaur to wait. Vulpix runs over towards Bulbasaur.

Bulbasaur stops running and turns around. "Bulba?' The grass type asked wondering why the fire type wanted her to stop.

Vulpix looks at the boy with hope. She wanted to spend the day with Bulbasaur, and just walk and talk together. "Vulpix, vul?" she asked, asking if she wanted to hang out today.

"Bulbasaur." The grass type rejected. "Bulbasaur, Bulba." The grass type replied saying that it wanted to spend the day running and eating leafs.

"Pix." A heartbroken Vuloux turns white and faints.

"Bulbasaur?" He asked wondering if she was okay.

Vulpux gets up and turns back to its normal color. "Pix, pix."

"Bulbasaur, Bulba."

"Pix." Vulpix greeted goodbye and turns around begins walking back to the tent her trainer was sleeping at, wanting her trainer to brush her so she can look good and also see how she was doing. "Pix, pic." Vulpix walks back into the tent. Vulpix noticed that Wynaut is missing.

"Vulpix!" The fire type screams.

The screaming from Vulpix, causes a flock of Tailow to fly out of a tree. "Tailor, tailow." The birds chirped.

"Bulbasaur?" The grass type asked wondering about the fire type and runs into the tent.

Treecko who was high above in a tree nearby opens up its right eye, wondering what was going on. "Treecko!" Treecko then shrugs, not caring at all and closes it's eye.

Marshtomp wakes up from inside of Cass, Cato and Chip's tent where it was sleeping. "Stomp, stomp?" Marshstomp asked wondering what was going on. Marshtomp gets up and leaves the tent.

Dustox and Torchic also both wake up, the two Pokémon where sleeping over by bushes nearby.

"Dustox?" It asked wondering what was going on.

"Torchic?" Torchic, who had black sunglasses on its head asked, but it was way too tired to actually care what was going o and goes back to sleep.

This angered Dustox.

"Dustox, Dustox!" The poison type scaled wanting the fire type to wake up, and come with it too see what was going on.

Torchic rolls it's eyed and sighs. "Chic." The fire type agreed to go with Dustox and the two begin walking.

* * *

Wynaut walks down the road, in-between a city like stack of tall pine trees. Wynaut had a very big smile on its face, as it slipped down the road with glee.

Two Shroomish where walking with their eyes closed, down the road.

"Shroomish."

"Shroom."

Wynaut walks in front of them and smiles and opens up their eyes.

"Shroom." The grass type greeted.

Wynaut didn't say anything. Wynaut just stared.

"Shroomish, shroom?" The grass type asked it's friend wondering what was going on.

"Shroom?" The other one didn't know.

Wynaut gets closer up in their faces and stares at them.

The two Shroomish stood their confused.

"Wynaut" Wynaut runs with a huge smile on its face.

"Shroom? Shroom?" They both asked.

* * *

Marshtomp, Bulbasaur, Torchic & Dustox all gathered together in front of Vulpix, while Treecko was resting in the with its eyes closed and hands up against it's head.

"Vulpix Vulpix, Vulpix." She explained letting them know that Wynaut was lost.

The other Pokémon gasped, in shock.

"Marsh, Marsh." Marshtomp said, saying that it's not like Wynaut to run off life that.

"Dus, dus." Dustox thought that maybe something had happened to it.

"Torchic, Torchic." Torchic suggested that maybe they should look for it.

"Vul." Vulpix thought it was a great idea. Vulpix looked at Dustox, and she came up with a great idea on how to look for the psychic type Pokémon. "Vul, vul."

Vulpix suggested that Dustox could fly to look for Wynaut.

Dustox begins worrying. It knew it couldn't fly. "Tox, tox, Dustox." Dustox defend itself, by saying it can't fly.

Marshtomp balled up its right fist and glares at Dustox with anger. "Marsh, Marsh. Stomp, stomp." It said, letting Dustox know that it was acting like a wimp.

"Tox, tox."

"Marshtomp!"

Marshtomp grabs Dustox and spins around and throws it up. "Stomp, stomp."

"Dustox, Dustox." The flying type said wanting someone to help it, as it struggled to flap its wings up in the air.

Vulpix turns around and glares at Marshtomp. "Vul, vul." She nagged, at him, telling him that what he did was dangerous.

"Stomp." Marshtomp replied, letting her know that he was just trying to help.

Dustox falls onto the ground. "Tox, tox."

"Vulpix, vulpix?"

"Tox, tox."

"Torchic, Torchic, Torchic?" Torchic suggested that maybe they should go and look around in the forest.

"Bulbasaur." Bulbasaur thought that if was a great idea.

Vulpix's face turns into a huge smile. Vulpix loved exploring and was eager to do it. "Pix!"

"Vul, vul, vulpix!"

"Marsh!"

"Torchic!"

"Bulba!"

"Tox!"

Vulpix turns around and looks at Treecko,she wondered if the grass type Pokémon would like to come along and help them. "Vulpix?"

"Treecko, Treecko." Treecko replied; saying that it would just be a waste your of time.

"Vulpix vul." Vulpix mumbled. Vulpix turns and looks at the group.

"Marsh!"

"Chic!"

"Bulbasaur!"

"Dus!"

They all cheered.

* * *

Wynaut walk down the road with a big smile on its face. Wynaut sees three Combusken all holding a apples.

Wynaut walks up to them. "Wy."

"Busken. Busken." One of them greeted.

Wynaut stares at them.

"Busken?" One of them asked, curious as to what Wynaut was doing.

Wynaut stares harder.

The three Combusken sweatdrops, feeling weirded out.

Wynaut runs away. "Why, Wynaut."

Rhubarb was sleeping on a pink blanket and next to him was his Turtwig, who was laying down.

Wynaut walks up them, turns around and stares at Turtwig. "Why, naut?"

"Turtwig, twig." Turtwig cried.

"Wynaut, Wynaut." Wynaut stares at Turtwig.

Turtwig stares at Wynaut. "Twig?" Turtwig asked Wynaut how could it see.

"Wy, Wy." Wynaut replies by saying, it didn't know.

Turtwig jumps up and bites Wynaut on the head.

"Wynaut, Wynaut." Wynaut tries to shake Turtwig off of it. Wynaut throws Turtwig into the trees.

"Twig." Turtwig hits the tree and a Slacking comes from behind the tree.

"King!" The normal type pokemon said. Slacking was angry that Wynaut has disturbed its slumber.

Slacking walks up to Wynaut and glares at it. "Slacking, slack."

Wynaut stares at Slacking.

"Slack, slack slack."

Wynaut stares harder.

"Slacking, slacking."

Wynaut stares at the normal type even more.

"King, King!" The normal type was getting frustrated. All it wanted to know was why did Wynaut disturb its slumber.

"Wynaut, why?"

Slacking roars. It decides to take action into its own hands.

Wynaut begins running.

Slacking follows Wynaut.

Wynaut jumps into the bushes nearby, and Slacking continues running, not seeing Wynaut.

Wynaut pops out the bushes. "Wynaut."

* * *

The group, Vulpix, Bulbasaur, Torchic, Marshtomp and Dustox continue walking down the road. They see two Shroomish and three Combusken.

"Vul, Vul?" Vulpix asked as it ran up towards them, asking if it saw a Wynaut.

"Shroom. Shroom." One of the Shroomish revealed that it did see a Wynaut.

"Combusken, busken." Combusken revealed that it also saw a Wynaut.

Vulpix and the rest of the other Pokémon smile.

"Vulpix, vul?"

"Combusken." Combusken points the way Wynaut went.

"Vul, vul." Vulpix thanked, as she along with the rest of her friends begin running, so they could find their friend Wynaut.

* * *

Wynaut walks back to the group's campsite. "Wynaut." Wynaut liked the day that it had. It sits down on the ground with a smile and stares.

* * *

Vulpix, Bulbasaur, Dustox, Torchic and Marshtomp continue walking, as the early morning sun shined bright.

"Slacking, slack." The normal type Pokémon charges towards the group of Pokémon, aggressively.

"Vulpix, vul." Vulpix ordered the POKÉMON to back up.

"Slacking." It's right arm turns white and charges towards the group.

"Pix." Vulpix leaps into the air and opens out its mouth. Vulpix releases a straight line of fire towards Slacking.

"King." Slacking punches the flames,and then punches Vulpix, sending her flying back. "Pix."

Marshtomp, Torchic, Dustox and Bulbasaur where all angry at the normal type for attacking their friend.

Bulbasaur runs over towards Vulpix. He wanted to see if she was okay. "Bula?" Bulbasaur asked wondering if she was okay.

"Pix, pix."

Bulbasaur's body glows green. Bulbasaur hugs Vulpix and Vulpix's body also becomes green. Bulbasaur was using one of its attacks to heal up Vulpix.

The green light disappear and Bulbasaur let's go of Vulpix.

"Bulbasaur."

Vulpix was feeling refreshed and gets up. "Vulpix." The fire type thanked her.

"Bulbasaur." He blushed.

"Torchic, Torchic." Torchic steps in front of Slacking and glares at it. Torchic wanted to stand up for its friends.

Slacking glares even harder at Torchic.

Torchic sweatdrops, realizing that it would lose in a battle against it. Torchic runs behind Marshtomp. "Chic, chic."

"Marshtomp." Marshtomp wasn't going to sit behind and let it's friends get attacked like this. Marshtomp puts its hands close together a light brown ball of mud forms in-between it. "Stomp."

Marshtomp throws the ball at Slacking.

"King." Slacking grabs the ball of mud and crushes it, the mud dissolving into its hands. "King."

Slacking beats on its chest.

Green flames charge towards Slacking and burns the normal type. Slacking falls on the ground, in pain from the from the Dragonbreath attack.

"Treecko." Treecko was high in the air and everyone turns around and looks at it.

Everyone smiles with glee.

"Treecko!" Treecko opens up its mouth and it's mouth turns green. Treecko let's out a bunch of seeds that fly towards Slacking and hits it.

"King!" Slacking flies into the air and blasts off. "Slacking!"

Treecko lands on the ground and folds its arms. "Treecko."

Vulpix, Marshtomp, Bulbasaur, Torchic and Dustox all smile and up to Treecko and hug it.

"Marsh, Marshtomp."

"Chic."

"Tox."

"Saur."

"Vul."

They all thanked.

Treecko closes it's eyes and shrugs it's shoulders. "Co, co."

* * *

Marshtomp, Torchic, Treecko, Vulpix, Bulbasaur and Dustox where all feeling pretty down about the fact they didn't find Wynaut as they walk back to the campsite.

As the look up, Wynaut walks in front of them and stares at them; hard. "Wynaut."

The POKÉMON glare at Wynaut, for the fact that they spend all morning looking for it, to only have been at the campsite the whole time.

"Pix, pix, pix!" Vulpix nagged.

"Marshtomp!" The Pokémon yelled, telling vulpix to stop. Marshtomp, alright mad at Wynaut, was just glad to see the cyan colored Pokémon safe. And that was all that mattered to it. "Stomp, stomp, stomp, stomp, stomp." The Pokémon ranted about being glad Wynaut was alright.

"Saur." Bulbasaur agreed.

All the other pokemon smiled. They were all happy to see that Wynaut was all right. They all walk up to Wynaut and hug it.

They break the hug and Wynaut smiles. Wynaut looks at a tree.

"Naut?" Wynaut begins freaking out. Wynaut runs away and begins spinning In circles. Wynaut the sits down and stares at the group. "Wynaut wy."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews of the last chapter.I really appreciate it.


	4. The Friendship Fight and the Heart Swap!

**Chapter 4: The Friendship Fight and the Heart Swapping Manaphy!**

Maddie, Cass, Cato, Chip and Zhen all walk down the dirt road on their way to Wish Cave, to bring Jirachi back home. The female pokemon was resting peacefully inside Zhen's arms sound asleep.

"It's so cool that we're traveling with a legendary pokemon." Chip said. "Especially one who can talk."

"Especially one that can make wishes." Cass said.

Maddie rolls her eyes. She didn't like the boy's attitude. "Of course you'd say that."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cass said.

"Only a meathead muscle head jock would say something like that." Maddie said. "He doesn't know anything, right Wynaut?" She asked as she looked over to the cyan colored pokemon who was on her right shoulder.

"Wynaut, wy." The psychic type cried.

"Asking Wynaut isn't going to solve the problem; Maddie. That's the thing about you girls, always acting like you know everything." Cass replied.

"What was that?" Maddie asked. The girl was furious that the boy just said something to her. She wasn't about to just let the comment that the boy said just go away. She was about to say something back to the boy. Her blonde hair moved a little.

"I said, that girls like you think they know everything." Cass replied.

"No you didn't. You said all girls."

Cato, Chip and Zhen stood there all three of them sweat dropping, The three teenagers were all a tad bit uncomfortable to the argument that was going on.

"Should we do something about it?" Zhen asked as she looked at the boy.

"Yeah we should." Cato said.

Maddie and Cass turn around and both glare at each-other.

Zhen steps in the middle of them. "Why don't the two of you just calm down."

"No I won't calm down!" The two both shouted.

"Does this normally happen between the two of them?" Chip asked. He just recently started traveling with the other four, so he had no idea what was going on between the two arguing teenagers. Asking the socially awkward Cato.

"Nope. This is the first time."

"Go figure." An impressed chip replied.

Cato walks up to them. "Why don't we eat some snacks, I baked some freshly made Pocky." Cato announced.

"I love Pocky. But Cato, can you please not give the muscle head meathead over there some. He's been getting on my nerves all day." Maddie said.

"Cato, can you refuse to give some snacks to the blonde headed girl, who thinks she knows everything."

"No one asked you. This is an A/B conversation. C you're way out of it." Maddie chuckles.

"Naut." Wynaut agreed.

Zhen's face turns red. She getting really angry and very tired of hearing the two teenagers argue so much. "Can the two of you just shut up?" The girl yelled. "The three of us are tired of you two arguing. Now be quiet and let it go."

"Okay…" Maddie said. "I'll stop arguing with him."

"Relax. Princess."

Zhen blushes. She liked it when the boy, Cass called him princess. "Aww shucks."

Maddie looks at Zhen and grins at her. She didn't like the boy calling him princess. Chip did the same thing too. He didn't like his girlfriend being called princess by another guy.

* * *

Zhen, Cass, Cato, Maddie, Chip, Wynaut and Jirachi were all sitting on a log, each one of them eating a poky, that was made by Cato, who knew how to bake. The sun shined brightly above them as they we're resting, by sitting on the log that was laying on an open grassfield.

"These are quite delicious. Cato-sun." Jirachi said.

Cato blushes. "Aww, thanks."

"Yeah, Cato these are great. Don't you think they're great Wynaut?" Maddie asked as she turned around and looks at her pokemon.

"Wy, wy."

"You have to give me the recipe." Cass asked.

"Why so you can burn up everything like that one time we let you cook." Maddie laughs and so does Wynaut. "Wynaut, wynaut." The psychic type chuckled.

Cass balls up his fist.

"You know what Maddie shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" The girl shouts.

"Ugh, here we go again." Zhen rolls her eyes.

"I'm tired of this." Cass said.

"SHUT UP! MADDIE!"

"NO, YOU SHUT UP CASS!"

"I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU SPEAK!"

"SO THEN WHY DO YOU KEEP TALKING?" Maddie asked Cass.

"Because I have the right to speak! I am a human."

"I'm a human too. You need to learn how to talk to girls."

"What's that supposed to mean? Girls are no different than any other human being. We're all the same. All people can be talked to however someone wants to talk to them." Cass replied.

Maddie and Cass glare at each-other.

Manaphy pops out of the lake nearby and sees the boy and girl fighting. The red thing on Manaphy's stomach glows red and so do Cass and Maddie.

Everyone was shocked to see what was going on, and they all had their eyes widen and mouths wide open.

Cass and Maddie's hearts swap with eachother, and the red light disappears. Manaphy dives back into the ocean.

"What was that?" Cato asked.

"I don't know…" Maddie said. But, instead of talking like Maddie normally talked like. Maddie was talking like Cass.

"Hey, you stole my voice!" Cass said. Cass was now talking like Maddie.

Manaphy's heart swap, switched the two traveling companions bodies.

"Huh? What's going on?" Zhen asked.

"I have no idea…." Cato asked in shock.

Chip began thinking. "There's only one Pokemon in the world that has the ability to have two living things swap bodies, and that's Manaphy."

"What are you saying Chip?" Zhen asked.

"You see, Manaphy has this signature attack called Heart Swap, which switches two people's bodies when used outside of battle." The boy explained.

"So you're saying that a Manaphy caused this?" Zhen asked.

"Yes."

"We have to find Manaphy." Maddie said. "I don't like being a girl…." She said. Maddie looks down and noticed something. "Especially since I'm 13 years old, so I'm not fully developed yet and I'm not allowed to play with my very own…"

"Don't even finish what you're about to say." Cass said as he realized what Maddie was talking about.

"Whatever, I wish I swapped with Zhen instead since she's developed." Maddie said.

Zhen blushes. "Aww he wants to swap bodies with me."

"What was that?" Chip noticed.

"Nothing."

"You're such a pig." Cass said.

"Hey, but at least the ladies loves me." Maddie flexes her arms, but she realizes that she doesn't have muscles like she does in her original body. "Gosh, darn it, I have no muscles. I'm weak."

"Hey, I'm not weak." Maddie said.

"Yes, you are."

"Can you two stop it?" Zhen was tired of the arguing between the two. Zhen reaches into her pocket and pulls out a pair of handcuffs. She puts the handcuffs on the two trainers, which cuffed them together.

"What are you doing?" Maddie asked. "You know how cliché of a plot this is?"

"I know it is, but I don't care. I won't uncuff the two of you until you learn how to work together and appreciate each other."

"But-but-but." Cass replied.

"NO, ANDS, IFS OR BUTS ABOUT IT."

"She said but." Jirachi laughed.

"Wynaut, wynaut." The psychic type pokemon laughed.

"Ugh fine." Cass and Maddie both said.

"But don't talk to me." Cass said.

Maddie smells Cass' breathe. "Fine, I don't want to talk to you. You're breathe stinks."

Cass smells his breath. "Hey! You're insulting yourself. This is your body after all muscle head."

"Shut up, I'm tired of your nagging."

"SHUT UP!" Cato yelled. "Gosh, quit arguing with each other and let's go find Manaphy." The boy was still tired of the constant bickering between the two teenagers.

"Yes, Cato sir."

"Now, everyone; let's split up and try to look for Manaphy." Cato said. "Me, Zhen, Chip, Jirachi and Wynaut will try to see if Manaphy is on that side of the forest, you two will be alone and try to look for Manaphy on the other side of the forest. Got is?"

"Yes." Everyone who can speak English said.

"Wynaut." The psychic type agreed.

"Okay, we'll meet back here later. Now let's do this thing." Cato said.

* * *

Maddie and Cass (who were handcuffed together) where alone, walking down the road of the forest they're walking in. They had been silent for a long time, since they split up. They're looking for Manaphy, the legendary pokemon who was responsible for them swapping bodies.

"Manaphy, come out, come out wherever you are." The girl called out as she turned her head to the right and looked up at the trees. In the trees where Shroomish, Wurmple and Ledyba's, who were all minding their own business.

"Maybe we should be saying that about Cato." Cass chuckled.

Maddie chuckles too. "That was actually pretty funny, meathead."

"I know."

"Maybe you're all not just dumbness and muscles after all."

"You shouldn't judge a book by its cover."

"Everyone judges anyway." Maddie says as she folds her arms together.

Maddie and Cass look at each other and the two teenagers smile.

"Hey, look; I'm sorry about everything." Cass apologized. "I was a real jerk, to you."

"No, no." Maddie responded. "I was the one who was a jerk too you and I should be apologizing." She replied.

"We we're both jerks." Cass said.

"Yeah we were."

Maddie and Cass both laugh. An apple falls on Cass' head. The boy's face turns red. "Did you throw an apple at me?" Cass asked.

"No…" The girl said appalled by the boy's response. "I would never do that-"

"To thank that I forgave you. You're nothing but a blonde dummy."

"Hey, take that back. I am not a blonde dummy, I might not be the smartest person in the world, but I do have some smarts."

"Like what?" He asked. "Pokemon battles?"

"I can do more than just Pokemon battles!"

"All you do is talk the talk but never walk the walk!"

"SHUT UP CASS!"

"NO, YOU SHUT UP MADDIE! I've had it with you and you're smart aleck attitude."

"You're the one who started this mess." Maddie said. "I'm leaving." Maddie tries running but falls on the ground, because she was handcuffed to the boy.

Cass laughs.

"That's not funny."

Maddie gets up. "We have to see if we can break these handcuffs." She said.

"Why not try using Torchic's Ember to break them."

"That's actually a really great idea, meathead."

Cass blushes. "Thanks."

Maddie grabs a pokeball from the pocket. The blonde head girls taps the center button and the pokeball becomes big. "Torchic, use Ember." The ball opens up and Torchic comes out.

"Chic." The fire type chirped. Torchic opens up his mouth and a flurry of tiny fireballs hit the handcuffs and melt them.

Cass and Maddie smile.

"Alright!" Cass said.

"Thanks Torchic, now return." Maddie points the ball towards the fire type and the fire type is returned to its ball. The ball minimizes and she puts it back in her pocket. "Now that we're free, I can finally go and look for Manaphy for myself."

"You do that."

"Whatever, Cass." As she continues to walk she falls off of the cliff, and the girl opens up her eyes and also screams in the process.

"MADDIE!" Cass cried out to his friend who was falling. Cass runs over towards the end of the cliff and jumps; so he can save his friend.

Chip, Zhen, Wynaut, Jirachi and Cato all look up, and see that both Maddie and Cass we're falling.

"Oh no!" Chip noticed. "We have to do something."

"Maddie, hold on; I got you." Cass said. Cass soars towards Maddie and he grabs the girl by wrapping his arms around her. "I got you." He said.

Maddie looks up at the boy. As he looks at her, he saw something different about him. His heart started to pump, and it wasn't from the falling. It was from holding her, in his arms. He began to have different type of feelings towards Maddie, that didn't seem like friendship feelings.

It was something else.

Cass falls onto the ground, as he held onto Maddie tightly.

"Are you two okay?" Zhen asked as she ran up to them.

"I'm fine." Maddie said. Maddie looks at Maddie. "Cass, prince, are you okay?"

"Yeah...I'm fine." The boy said as she looked into the girl's eyes and blushed.

"I'm glad you're okay." She said. "I don't know what'd I'd do if I ever lost you."

"Oh? Thanks…" He blushed even more.

Zhen did not like what was going on. The girl felt jealous, despite the fact that she did have a boyfriend, who was Chip. "You can let go of her now."

"Oh right…" Cass said. "I completely forgot, that I was carrying you."

Cass lets go of Maddie.

"Did you guys find Manaphy?" Maddie asked.

"No we didn't."

"I guess we should give up and just go back to the campsite." Chip said.

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea."

* * *

As the group went back to the campsite, they did what they did before, and they all sat on the log.

Maddie, and Cass look at eachother and laugh. The two were engaged in a very hilarious conversation.

"Hey, you two seem to have gotten along." Cato noticed.

"I guess you can say we have." Cass said.

"For the better." Maddie said.

Zhen glared at them, she didn't like what was going on. "You two are getting too friendly with each other."

"That's not a bad thing." Maddie said,as she winks her right eye.

Cass blushes.

Manaphy pops it's head out. The red thing on it's chest glows red and so does Maddie and Cass.

"That light again." Cass said.

"Could this be?" Zhen asked.

Cass and Maddie's hearts swap back to their original bodies, meaning that they were back in their original bodies. The light disappears from all three ends.

Cass and Maddie both look down.

"I'm back in my body!" Maddie said.

"Me too!" Cass said.

"Congratulations." Cato greeted.

"Manaphy." The water type pokemon said.

They all look and see Manaphy.

"Thank you Manaphy for doing this." Maddie thanked.

"It was a great experience."

"Phy." Manaphy pops it's head back into the ocean.

"This is wonderful." Maddie said. Cass and Maddie hug each other. As Maddie hugged Cass she blushed. She looks at the boy. "Oh snap...I have a crush on Cass…" The girl realized that she and the boy were hugging each other.

Cass and Maddie separate and look into eachothers eyes.

* * *

A/N: Episode Jirachi will no longer be an eight chapter miniseries. It will now be a longer series. That way, the story can be expended upon more. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last actual chapter of the story. Apologies, for taking a whole 2 weeks of not uploading an actual chapter. I was planning out the story, and adding things, now that Episode Jirachi has been expanded to be longer.

So, Maddie has gained a crush Cass? I smell drama in the air.

Next time on Episode Jirachi - Meowth vs. Treecko! Maddie vs. Dakota, Round Two!


	5. Maddie vs Dakota, Round Two!

**Chapter 5: Meowth vs. Treecko! Maddie vs. Dakota, Round Two!**

Maddie and Zack stood on opposite ends of each other, standing on a battlefield. Chip, Cass, Cato & Zhen (who was holding Jirachi in her hands) were standing on the sidelines watching the battle. Standing next to Maddie was her Wynaut, and in front of the girl was her Torchic. Meanwhile, in front of Zack was Marill.

The sun was shining brightly above them, as the battle was taking place, with no clouds in the air and the blue being blue.

"Torchic, use Flame Charge." Maddie ordered.

"Chic." The fire type chirped. The fire type stomps its claws and runs over towards the fire type, its body becoming surrounded in fire. Torchic charges towards the water type pokemon.

"Marill, dodge it by using Aqua Jet."

"Marill!" The water type Pokémon's body becomes surrounded in water.

"Torchic, counter it."

"Torchic." Torchic runs and tackles Marill.

"Marill." The water type pokemon said in pain. Marill flies back and the water surrounding its body disappears. Marill hits the ground and the water type's eyes turn into xs. "Marill, Marill."

"Marill is unable to battle, victory goes to Maddie and Torchic." Chip said.

"Alright, great job; Torchic."

"Chic."

"You did a great job, Marill, now return."

Marill is recalled into its pokeball.

Torchic is recalled into its pokeball.

"Wynaut, how would you like to battle?" Maddie asked as she turned her head and looks over towards the psychic type pokemon.

"Wynaut." Wynaut steps onto the battlefield.

"Wynaut huh? I guess, I'm going to be playing with a new toy two." Zack grabs his pokeball and throws it into the air. A Numel appears on the battlefield.

"Num, num." The fire/ground type said.

"A Numel?" Zhen asked.

"That must be one of Zack's new pokemon." Cass replied.

"Uh...how is Maddie going to battle? Wynaut can only use one physical move." Cato asked, noticing that the Wynaut line was a defensive pokemon and not a battling one.

"Don't worry about it, Cato. I'm sure Maddie has a plan." Cass said. "You go girl."

"Thanks…" Maddie blushed, as her crush complimented her.

"Numel, use Tackle."

"Numel." The fire type roared. Numel runs towards Wynaut and tackles it. However, no damage was done to Wynaut.

Zack was shocked to see this happening. "What happened? That tackle attack should've destroyed it."

"As you can see, Wynaut has amazing defense."

"Wynaut, Wynaut."

"Now Wynaut use Counter."

"Wynaut." Wynaut's body turns white, and the bright pokemon tackles the camel pokemon, sending it flying back. Numel's eyes turn into swirls, making the pokemon unable to battle.

"Num, num."

"Numel, is unable to battle, victory goes to Wynaut."

"We did it!" The blonde hair girl runs onto the battlefield and hugs the light blue colored pokemon.

"Wynaut, Wynaut."

"You did amazing."

"Why, why."

Zack grabs Numel pokeball and points it towards the fire type pokemon. "You did a great job, now return." Numel returns into its ball and Zack puts the pokeball up. Zack grabs his last pokeball, which was Poochyena.

"Come on out." He tossed the pokeball and Poochyena comes out. "Pooch, pooch." The dark type roared.

Maddie puts Wynaut down. "Treecko, it's your turn to battle." The blonde hair girl grabs Treecko's pokeball and she tosses it into the air.

Treecko is released.

"Tree, treecko."

Dakota walks down the road. She turns her head and sees the battle going on between, Zach and Maddie. She stopped and watched the battle.

"Poochyena, use Shadow Ball."

"Pooch, pooch." The dark type barks, as a ball of purple enjoy forms in front of its mouth.

"Counter it with Energy Ball."

"Ko."

Treecko brings its arms close together and a green ball of energy forms in between the ball. Treecko throws the ball at Poochyena and the two balls collide. The collusion of the two attacks cause a dust cloud, causing the balls to evaporate. "Treecko."

"Poochyena."

"Treecko, use Dragon Breath."

"Reecko."

Treecko unleashes a single stream of green flames. Those green flames come towards the dark type pokemon and burn it. Poochyena falls onto the ground, and its turn into xs. "Poochyena." The unconscious pokemon said.

"With Poochyena unable to battle, that means that the winner of the battle is Maddie."

"Yes!" Maddie said.

"Treecko." The grass type shrugs its shoulders.

"Great job Treecko."

"Treecko, Treecko." The grass type shrugs its shoulders.

Maddie grabs Treecko's pokeball and the grass type pokemon is recalled into its pokeball.

"Return Poochyena." Zack said. The boy grabs Poochyena's pokeball and the pokemon returns.

"That was a great battle." He said as he put the pokeball away.

"Yes it was."

"I need to get going now. Goodbye." Zach said as he walks away.

"Goodbye, Zach. Maybe next time, we can have a more awesome battle." Maddie said.

"Will do."

Dakota enjoyed the battle. The girl enjoyed the battle so much, that she wanted to battle Maddie herself, so she walks in front of Maddie. "Well done Maddie." She said.

Everyone was shocked to see Dakota appear Infront of them.

"Dakota, you watched my battle?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah, and I want to have a battle with you!"

"Okay." Maddie shrugged. "What are the rules?" The girl asked.

"How about a one-on-one." Dakota replied.

"Sure, I'm fine with that." Maddie said.

The two girls glare at Eachother. As they stood on opposite sides of the battlefield. Treecko and Meowth both glare at each other also just like their trainers. The two girls had already called their pokemon out, as the two of them we're ready to go.

"Treecko, let's do this." Maddie said as she balls up her first.

"Tro." Treecko turns to its trainers and balls up its fist. He walks in front of his Pokémon trainer.

Dakota looks at Treecko and smirks.

"Co! Co." It growled.

Meowth gets on all four of its legs and crawls in front of its trainer. "Meow, meow."

"Treecko, use Bullet Seed."

"Co." Treecko hops into the air and opens up his mouth. His mouth becomes green and he lets out a barrage of seed pellets that float towards Meowth.

Dakota smirks.

"Meow." Meowth meowed. Meowth leaps into the air and enlarges claws from its paws. The claws turn white. "Meowth!"

Meowth scratches the seeds. The seeds are cut up into pieces and explode by turning into green firecrackers. "Meowth!"

Cato eyes turn into hearts. "That looked like a Pokémon Contest move." Cato said.

"She deflected the attack. " Maddie said in awe.

"This all seems familiar." Cato noticed as he watched the battle.

"What do you mean?" Zhen asked.

"I watched the first time they battled, and it seems like a repeat of that battle." Cato replied.

"Oh that explains it." Cass said. "Maddie probably wants a redo of that battle, since she lost their first battle."

Treecko lands on the ground. "Treecko." Treecko stunts. It was angry, as it had wanted to win this battle.

Meowth gets back on all four of its paws. "Meow."

"Do you give up yet?" Dakota asked as she yawns.

"I never give up!"

"Now, Treecko use Energy Ball."

Treecko opens up its mouth. A ball of green energy forms in front of his mouth and goes over towards Meowth.

Meowth gets up and puts his hands close together. A purple ball of energy forms in-between. Meowth throws the ball and the ball hits Treecko's attack and collides into it, causing a firework explosion of green energy.

"Meowth." The cat Pokémon agreed.

"Co." Treecko prepares itself for Battle.

"Treecko use Bullet Seed."

Treecko opens up its mouth.

"Now, Treecko use Energy Ball."

Treecko opens up its mouth. A ball of green energy forms in front of his mouth and goes over towards Meowth.

Meowth gets up and puts his hands close together. A purple ball of energy forms in-between. Meowth throws the ball and the ball hits Treecko's attack and collides into it, causing a firework explosion of green energy.

"Meowth." The cat Pokémon agreed.

"Co."

"Now, Treecko use Energy Ball."

Treecko opens up its mouth. A ball of green energy forms in front of his mouth and goes over towards Meowth.

Meowth gets up and puts his hands close together. A purple ball of energy forms in-between. Meowth throws the ball and the ball hits Treecko's attack and collides into it, causing a firework explosion of green energy.

"Meowth." The cat Pokémon agreed.

"Co."

"Now, Treecko use Energy Ball."

Treecko opens up its mouth. A ball of green energy forms in front of his mouth and goes over towards Meowth.

Meowth gets up and puts his hands close together. A purple ball of energy forms in-between. Meowth throws the ball and the ball hits Treecko's attack and collides into it, causing a firework explosion of green energy.

"Meowth." The cat Pokémon agreed.

"Co."

"Now, Treecko use Energy Ball."

Treecko opens up its mouth. A ball of green energy forms in front of his mouth and goes over towards Meowth.

Meowth gets up and puts his hands close together. A purple ball of energy forms in-between. Meowth throws the ball and the ball hits Treecko's attack and collides into it, causing a firework explosion of green energy.

"Meowth." The cat Pokémon agreed.

"Co."

"Now, Treecko use Energy Ball."

Treecko opens up its mouth. A ball of green energy forms in front of his mouth and goes over towards Meowth.

Meowth gets up and puts his hands close together. A purple ball of energy forms in-between. Meowth throws the ball and the ball hits Treecko's attack and collides into it, causing a firework explosion of green energy.

"Meowth." The cat Pokémon agreed.

"Co."

"Now, Treecko use Energy Ball."

Treecko opens up its mouth. A ball of green energy forms in front of his mouth and goes over towards Meowth.

Meowth gets up and puts his hands close together. A purple ball of energy forms in-between. Meowth throws the ball and the ball hits Treecko's attack and collides into it, causing a firework explosion of green energy.

"Meowth." The cat Pokémon agreed.

"Co."

"Now, Treecko use Energy Ball."

Treecko opens up its mouth. A ball of green energy forms in front of his mouth and goes over towards Meowth.

Meowth gets up and puts his hands close together. A purple ball of energy forms in-between. Meowth throws the ball and the ball hits Treecko's attack and collides into it, causing a firework explosion of green energy.

"Meowth." The cat Pokémon agreed.

"Co."

"Now, Treecko use Energy Ball."

Treecko opens up its mouth. A ball of green energy forms in front of his mouth and goes over towards Meowth.

Meowth gets up and puts his hands close together. A purple ball of energy forms in-between. Meowth throws the ball and the ball hits Treecko's attack and collides into it, causing a firework explosion of green energy.

"Meowth." The cat Pokémon agreed.

"Co."

"Repeating the same thing, isn't going to help you win." Dakota said.

"Who cares?" The girl asked.

"Now, Treecko use Energy Ball."

Treecko opens up its mouth. A ball of green energy forms in front of his mouth and goes over towards Meowth.

Meowth gets up and puts his hands close together. A purple ball of energy forms in-between. Meowth throws the ball and the ball hits Treecko's attack and collides into it, causing a firework explosion of green energy.

"Meowth." The cat Pokémon agreed.

"Co."

"Now, Treecko use Energy Ball."

Treecko opens up its mouth. A ball of green energy forms in front of his mouth and goes over towards Meowth.

Meowth gets up and puts his hands close together. A purple ball of energy forms in-between. Meowth throws the ball and the ball hits Treecko's attack and collides into it, causing a firework explosion of green energy.

"Meowth." The cat Pokémon agreed.

"Co."

"Now, Treecko use Energy Ball."

Treecko opens up its mouth. A ball of green energy forms in front of his mouth and goes over towards Meowth.

Meowth gets up and puts his hands close together. A purple ball of energy forms in-between. Meowth throws the ball and the ball hits Treecko's attack and collides into it, causing a firework explosion of green energy.

"Meowth." The cat Pokémon agreed.

"Co."

"Now, Treecko use Energy Ball."

Treecko opens up its mouth. A ball of green energy forms in front of his mouth and goes over towards Meowth.

Meowth gets up and puts his hands close together. A purple ball of energy forms in-between. Meowth throws the ball and the ball hits Treecko's attack and collides into it, causing a firework explosion of green energy.

"Meowth." The cat Pokémon agreed.

"Co."

"Now, Treecko use Energy Ball."

Treecko opens up its mouth. A ball of green energy forms in front of his mouth and goes over towards Meowth.

Meowth gets up and puts his hands close together. A purple ball of energy forms in-between. Meowth throws the ball and the ball hits Treecko's attack and collides into it, causing a firework explosion of green energy.

"Meowth." The cat Pokémon agreed.

"Co."

"Now, Treecko use Energy Ball."

Treecko opens up its mouth. A ball of green energy forms in front of his mouth and goes over towards Meowth.

Meowth gets up and puts his hands close together. A purple ball of energy forms in-between. Meowth throws the ball and the ball hits Treecko's attack and collides into it, causing a firework explosion of green energy.

"Meowth." The cat Pokémon agreed.

"Co."

"Now, Treecko use Energy Ball."

Treecko opens up its mouth. A ball of green energy forms in front of his mouth and goes over towards Meowth.

Meowth gets up and puts his hands close together. A purple ball of energy forms in-between. Meowth throws the ball and the ball hits Treecko's attack and collides into it, causing a firework explosion of green energy.

"Meowth." The cat Pokémon agreed.

"Co."

"Now, Treecko use Energy Ball."

Treecko opens up its mouth. A ball of green energy forms in front of his mouth and goes over towards Meowth.

Meowth gets up and puts his hands close together. A purple ball of energy forms in-between. Meowth throws the ball and the ball hits Treecko's attack and collides into it, causing a firework explosion of green energy.

"Meowth." The cat Pokémon agreed.

"Co."

"Now, Treecko use Energy Ball."

Treecko opens up its mouth. A ball of green energy forms in front of his mouth and goes over towards Meowth.

Meowth gets up and puts his hands close together. A purple ball of energy forms in-between. Meowth throws the ball and the ball hits Treecko's attack and collides into it, causing a firework explosion of green energy.

"Meowth." The cat Pokémon agreed.

"Co."

"Meowth, use Plan C."

Meowth nods its head. "Meow."

Meowth winks its' right eye and a pink heart comes out. The pink heart floats over towards Treecko and absorbs into Treecko's body. Treecko's eyes turn into hearts. 'Co, Treecko, Co." The pokemon said at it was infatuated with the normal type pokemon.

"Now end this battle."

"Meow." Meowth enlarges claws from its paws fingers and the claws turn white. Meowth runs over towards the grass type and it scratches the grass type Pokémon.

Meowth continues to scratch the grass type Pokémon. Meowth kicks Treecko in the face and Treecko flies back.

"Treecko." Treecko eyes turn into swirls.

"Treecko no."

"Good job, Meowth, let's go." Dakota said as she turns around and walks away.

"Meowth." Meowth said as it laughs at Maddie and Treecko. Meowth turns around and follows its trainer.

Maddie gets down on her knees and grabs Treecko feeling sorry for his Pokémon.

"Co. Treecko."

"Next time we, battle Dakota, I will win!"

Dakota shrugs her shoulders.

"I have to find a way to beat her….I just have too…" Maddie thought to herself as she looked down at her pokemon.

* * *

A/N: That wraps up another chapter of Episode Jirachi. On the next chapter of Episode Jirachi, It Happens! Cass Finally Gets a Girlfriend!.


	6. Cass Finally Gets a Girlfriend!

**Chapter 6: It Happened! Cass Finally Gets a Girlfriend!**

A Caucasian girl with long black hair; walks down the road. She was wearing a long pink dress and pink flip-flops that matched the colors of the dress. In the right side of the girl's hair was a rose pedal.

The girl was desperate and she wanted to look for a boyfriend, and she wanted one now. The desperate girl continues walking

"Dustox, use Psybeam!"

"Bulbasaur, whip those seeds away."

She heard. She walked over towards the bushes in which she heard the sounds and turns her head, where she sees Maddie, Cass, Wynaut, Chip, Cato, and Zhen & Jirachi. Maddie and Cass were in the middle of a training session, where Maddie was trying to help Dustox with its flying problems and Cass wanted to help out.

The girl looked at all of them, but there was one person she noticed in particular. And that was Cass, the boy with muscles.

The girl's eyes turn into hearts, as she has fallen in love with Cass at first sight. "Ahh, I think I found my next boyfriend." The girl thought to herself, as she looked at the boy.

She walks into the bushes, so she can walk over towards the group, so she can talk to Cass, the boy she has a crush on.

"Tox, tox." Dustox slowly tries to get up.

Bulbasaur releases two green vines from its bulb. "Bulbasaur." Bulbasaur gravitates the vines towards the psychic type pokemon. "Saur, saur."

"Hi." The girl said as she walks up towards them.

Everyone turns around.

"Bulbasaur." The grass type said as it pulls back its bulbs, and turns around.

"Dustox, return." Maddie said as she grabs the bug type's pokeball and points it at it and the pokemon returns. Maddie puts the pokeball away.

Cass' eyes turn into hearts. The boy just like the girl, fell in love with her, at first sight; just like she did with him. He walked up to the girl. "Wow, you're beautiful."

"Thank you." The girl blushed.

Cass gets down on one knee. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Sure." She replied.

Everyone was shocked.

"Huh?" Cato said.

"What?" Chip asked.

"Bulbasaur?"

"Wynaut?"

"WHAT!" Zhen and Maddie said in anger. Both girls had feelings for the boy, who just asked the girl to be his girlfriend, and the two girls were jealous.

"That's the first time, that's happened." Jirachi said. "The girls usually say no to his ugly self." Jirachi laughs.

"That's not nice." Zhen said.

"Be quiet, I'm just stating my opinion on his looks." Jirachi replied. "And he's ugly."

"Cass, you may want to think about this." Maddie said, wanting to make sure that he was sure about what the boy was doing, since he just met this girl. "You just met her."

"Maddie's right." Zhen replied. "Think about this."

"I have thought about this, and I want this girl here to be my girlfriend."

"But you don't even know her name." Zhen reminded him.

"My name is Aphrodite." She revealed. "And I'm a Pokeathelte."

"You are? That's awesome." Cass said. "I enjoy working out myself." The boy said as he flexes his muscles.

"I hate her guts." Maddie thoughts to herself.

"So since I'm your girlfriend now." The girl said. "What exactly are you guys doing right now?"

"We'll we're just training. You see, Maddie's Dustox doesn't know how to fly and I was just helping them out." Aphrodite announced to the group.

Aphrodite looked at Zhen, and Maddie. She felt a little jealous that he was traveling with two girls. "Cass, dear. Why exactly do you travel with these girls?"

"What do you mean?"

"Those two right there. Why do you travel with them? What exactly do they mean to you?"

"Uh…" Cass thought. He hadn't really given it any thought about how much the two girls meant to him. It simply had never occurred to him.

"I guess, I never really thought about it." The boy shrugged his shoulders gently.

Zhen and Maddie both fall onto the ground. The two had feelings for the boy, and felt a little taken aback that he couldn't even think of reasons as to what they meant to him.

They get back up.

"I guess, I have nothing to worry about." The girl said as she winked her right eye. She walks up to the two. "But I will be keeping an eye out for the two of you." She said.

"I don't have to do a thing that you say!" Zhen shouted.

"But, I'm Cass' girlfriend." She said. "If I am suspicious that you two like my man, then I have the right to say something about it."

"No you don't." He said. "You can't just do whatever you want."

"You sound like you're jealous."

Zhen blushes. "I'm not jealous." Zhen lied. She was in fact jealous.

"You're jealous!" Aphrodite teased.

"No, I'm not."

"You so are, I can see it on your face."

"You don't have any proof to see that I'm jealous." The girl said as she was blushing hard.

"I can tell by the look on your face. You totally are."

The girl rolls her eyes. "I've had it with you."

"Why, because I'm right."

"No because, Cass, I don't think she's a good fit for you."

"What makes you so sure?" Cass asked, as he folded his arms.

"Because…" Zhen responded.

"I going to take a wild guess and assume that you're single." The girl assumed.

"No, as a matter of fact. Chip, over there is my boyfriend."

"This is getting messy." Cato noticed. Cato turned around and looked at Maddie. "Maddie sure has been acting weird lately when she's around Cass…I can't quite put my fingers on it." The boy thought to himself as he looked at the girl, who he had feelings for.

"Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur." Bulbasaur was confused as to what was going on.

Chip looked at Zhen. He could tell that there was indeed something going on between his girlfriend and Cass' and he has had enough of it. He had enough evidence to prove that Zhen did indeed have a crush on him, and with the way she's been acting ever since Cass got a girlfriend. It further helped with what he had a feeling of. "You know what?" The boy screams.

"What?" Zhen asked.

"You have feelings for Cass. It's obvious. And I'm tired of you treating me as an invisible piece. The only time you bring me up as you're boyfriend, is when you have a point to prove, and frankly, I've had enough. I'm done traveling with you and you're friends." Chip turns around and walks away.

"Chip, wait…"

"No, I won't wait. I'm done with you and you're friends. Goodbye Zhen." Chip walks away.

"So, much drama!" Jirachi said. "I'm loving this."

"Jirachi…" Cato said.

"What?" She asked. "This is the stuff I live for." Jirachi eyes turn into hearts. "Drama is love, drama is life. It's all drama now!"

Cato rolls his eyes.

"Chip…" Zhen said as she clinched her fists.

"I guess, you no longer have a boyfriend, now." Aphrodite said as she teased the girl, and laughs.

"Shut up!" Zhen said.

Zhen and Aphrodite turn around and glare at eachother.

"Why, don't we settle this in a pokemon battle?" Zhen suggested.

"Alright, you're on."

"I'll referee." Cass said.

"Two girls fighting over a boy, how dramatic." Maddie said as she shrugged her shoulders. "But there fighting over a boy, that I really like." Maddie thought to herself, as she was jealous also that the two girls where fighting over a boy that she liked.

"Wait, Zhen…didn't you're boyfriend, just break up with you and leave?" Cato noticed.

"Who?"

"You're boyfriend, Chip."

"My boyfriend?"

"Yeah, he just broke up with you….and he left…" Cato reminded her.

"Oh, him! Yeah, I totally forgot about him."

Cato falls onto the ground comedically. "Go figure."

Zhen, and Aphrodite stand on opposite sides of the green grassland. While, everyone watches them from the sidelines, and Cass was standing in the center of the sidelines, so he could referee; the battle.

"Vulpix. We have to win this. I choose you!"

Zhen grabs a pokeball and she taps the center of the pokeball and the pokeball becomes larger in size. Zhen then proceeds to throw the pokeball and the pokeball opens up by releasing a white light of energy.

"Vulpix, vul." The fire type pokemon said.

"A Vulpix huh? I'm going to go with Electrike." Aphrodite did the same thing as Zhen but instead of Vulpix coming out of the pokeball, Electrike did instead.

"Electrike!" The Electrike type said.

"I want to test this girl's strength and see how strong she is…" Aphrodite said.

"Battle begin!" Cass said.

"Electrike, use Wild Charge."

"Trike."

The electric type's body becomes surrounded in yellow electricity, and charges over towards the fire type.

"Vulpix, dodge it."

Vulpix leaps into the air. "Pix, pix."

Vulpix lands on the ground, successfully doing the attack.

"Electrike, use Wild Charge again."

"Trike."

"Vulpix, dodge it."

Vulpix leaps into the air. "Pix, pix."

"Now, Electrike, use Spark."

"Trike."

Electrike jumps up into the air, as its body was still surrounded in electricity.

"Vulpix, use protect."

"Pix." A blue bubble appears infront of Vulpix.

Electrike tackles the blue bubble and falls onto the ground. The electricity disappears.

"Holy snap, did you see the way, Zhen deflected the attack?" Cato asked.

"Yeah, Zhen and Vulpix sure is strong." Maddie said.

"Wynaut, Wynaut." The psychic type pokemon said.

"Vulpix, use Will-o-Wisp."

"Pix." Vulpix opens up its mouth and releases three purple flames that surround the electric type.

"Trike?' The Electric type asked in confused.

The flames go into Electrike, burning the pokemon.

"Now finish it off with Tackle."

"Come on Zhen, you can win this!" Cass cheered for the girl.

Aphrodite was astonished. She was shocked to see that her boyfriend, cheered for the other girl and not her. She realized how much, Zhen meant to the boy, and knew that she had to do the right thing.

Vulpix charges and tackles Electrike, sending the pokemon flying back – and its eyes become swirly.

"Trike, trike."

"Electrike, is unable to battle. Victory goes to Zhen and Vulpix."

"Aww shucks." She said. "You did a great job, now return, Electrike." Electrike is recalled in to its pokeball.

"Cass, I've been thinking." The girl said as she put her pokeball up. "We should break up."

"Why?" The boy asked as he was a little heartbroken.

"We should see other people. It's not you, it's me." She said. "Bye." She said as she waved goodbye.

Zhen and Maddie smile. Happy to see that the guy they had a crush on was single.

"I guess I'm single again." The boy said as he was down in the dumps.

"Hey there are plenty of Goldeen in the sea." Maddie said.

Cass smiles at Maddie and she smiles back at him.

Cato looked at them and noticed how happy the two where. "Oh no, Maddie has crush on Cass."

* * *

A/N: That wraps up another chapter. Yes, W.R. Winters, Maddie's crush will cause trouble and thank you for reviewing.

Next time on Episode Jirachi – The Road to Separation Cam Cause Heartbreak! Zhen & Vulpix! – Vulpix runs away after Zhen and Jirachi get closer.


	7. The Road to Separation!

**Chapter 7: The Road to Separation Can Cause Heartbreak! Zhen & Vulpix!**

Maddie and Cass both glare at each-other as they stand on opposites idea of the battlefield, while standing on the freshly cut green grass – that swayed along with the wind.

Maddie and Cass where doing a little bit of training, in helping Dustox learn how to fly.

Dustox was standing in-front of Maddie and Cass was standing in-front of Bulbasaur.

"Best of luck, Cass and Maddie." Zhen encouraged, cheering on her friend.

Cato sat on the rock next to Zhen. Cato sat their with his arms folded and looking at Maddie. "She's beautiful." He thought to himself as he continuously stared at her.

"Are you Cass?" Maddie asked.

"Yep, I'm ready." He said as he balled up his fist.

"Remember, Dustox, you have to concentrate." She said.

"Tox, tox."

"Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip!"

"Saur." The grass type Pokemon cried. Bulbasaur releases two vines from Bulb, and they fling towards the flying type Pokemon.

"Dustox, dodge it."

"Dus, Dustox." Dustox flaps its wings and flies into the air, flapping them.

Maddie was shocked to see, that Dustox, was actually flying this time around. "You're flying."

"Ha! Looks like Maddie and Dustox's hardwork by training is improving." Cato noticed.

"Dustox, use Psybeam." Maddie ordered.

Dustox eyes turn into the color of rainbow. However, Dustox falls into the ground.

"Huh?" Maddie asked.

"What happened?" Zhen asked in shock of what was going on.

Bulbasaur's vines whip the poison type Pokemon who was lying on the ground.

Dustox eyes turn into swirls. "Tox, tox." The flying type Pokemon said.

"We won!" Cass said.

"Bulbasaur." The grass type cheered.

"Eee! You did it, you did it!" Zhen said as she rushed off the rock and ran over towards her crush.

"I did." Cass hugs Zhen and lifts her up and looks at her. The two stare into each-others eyes.

"You have pretty eyes." Cass blushed.

"Thank you." She responded by blushing.

Maddie looked at them and glared.

"Maddie, I think you're doing great." Cato said. "But I think it's gonna be a while before Dustox actually learns how to fly."

She sighs. "I know. I just want to get it over with, so we can get done." Maddie said. She walks over towards the deafened Pokemon.

"But you did great." Maddie said.

"Tox, tox." The poison type Pokemon said feeling bad about not knowing how to fly, feeling as if it disappointed it's trainer.

"Don't feel bad. Well do better next time!"

"How why don't we all relax?" Cato suggested.

"That sounds like a great."

* * *

Zhen, Cass, Maddie, Cato, Wynaut, Vulpix, Bulbasaur, Treecko, Torchic, Marshtomp and Jirachi where all laying on their backs looking up at the clouds, during the daytime. The group of four along with their pokemon; were on their way to Dewford Island, for Maddie's second gym badge.

"Isn't the sky just beautiful?" Cass asked, as he looked up at the clouds.

"Yes, it is." Zhen said.

"It's almost as beautiful as you, Zhen." Cass flirted.

Zhen blushes. "Thanks."

Maddie glares at the two. But she gets rid of the look, as she didn't want anyone to see that she was angry, about the two.

"Is everything okay, Maddie?" Cato asked. He had a strong feeling, that the girl was angry about what the boy just said about the girl.

"I'm fine." The girl lied. She wasn't fine.

"Okay." He said. But he could tell that she was lying.

"Today would be a great day, to make a Pokemon PR Video for the Player Search System." Zhen said.

"Why don't you make one?" Cato suggested. "I'm sure people would love you're video." He suggested.

"You, really, think that people; will like my video?" Zhen said.

"Who wouldn't?" He replied. "You're a star, Zhen."

Zhen blushes. "Alright!" She said. "I will make a Player Search System Video! Jirachi, how would you like to make on with me?" He asked.

"Sure, the camera loves me." The girl winked her right eye.

Vulpix rolls her eyes.

"Shouldn't you make a video with Vulpix? Vulpix, is you're pokemon after all…" Cato suggested.

"Who?" Zhen asked.

"Vulpix, you're pokemon." Maddie reminded her.

"I have a pokemon?" Zhen asked.

"Yeah, you do…Vulpix…she's right over there." Cato pointed at the fire type pokemon.

"Oh!" Zhen recalled. "Now, I remember." Zhen said. "Come on Vulpix, why don't you come with us to make a player search system video."

"Pix, pix." Vulpix cried. The fire type pokemon was happy that the girl remembered her, and wanted her to be a part of the video.

Vulpix runs over towards her trainer. "Let's go film." Zhen said as she reaches into her pocket and pulls out a tiny camcorder.

Zhen, Vulpix & Jirachi where alone in an open grassfield. The grassfield was covered with blooming, beautiful flowers, which swayed with the wind that was blowing.

* * *

The sun was shining brightly, and three Beedrill flew by.

Zhen takes a deep breathe. "The scenery is beautiful."

"And perfect for a stunning video." Jirachi said.

"Aww shucks, Jirachi." Zhen said.

"Pix, pix." The fire type said, waiting it's trainer to notice it; by calling out its name.

Zhen turns around. "Who are you?'

Vulpix turns white and tears begin falling from her eye sockets.

"That's you're Pokémon, Zhen. Vulpix."

"Oh…" Zhen remembered as she looked at her Pokémon. "Whatever your name is, and Jirachi, let's get this video filming started!"

Zhen looks at the camera with a smile on her face. "Hello everyone." She said as she held her Vulpix in her hands.

"Pix, pix!"

"This is me and my beautiful friend Vulpix."

"Vul, vul!" Vulpix cried.

"And over here is Jirachi!"

Jirachi floats over towards the girl. "Hey."

Zhen spins and so does Jirachi. "Thanks for watching out video everyone!"

"Vulpix!"

"Goodbye!" Jirachi said.

Zhen turns off the camera. The girl smiles. "That was so great, Jirachi, you did a great job." She said as she looked at the psychic type pokemon.

"I know, that's because I'm awesome." The mystical pokemon boasted as she winked her right eye.

Zhen laughs. "You really where the star of the video, and my best friend." Zhen said.

"Aww, thanks girl. You're my best friend also." Jirachi replied to the girl, who was staring at her.

Zhen picks up Jirachi and she hugs her. The two embrace in a loving hug as they smile at eachother.

Vulpix, looks down, feeling a little jealous. Wanting to get the girl too see her, she knew she had to talk to her. "Pix, pix." The fire type said.

Zhen opens her eyes, and looks around. She her a voice, but she couldn't tell who it was. "Jirachi, did you hear that?" She asked.

"No, Zhen. I didn't hear that." Jirachi replied.

Vulpix's eyes water up. "Pix, pix, Vulpix!" The fire type shouted.

"What, is that Jirachi?" Zhen asked. "I keep hearing a voice, but I just don't know what it is." She said as she shrugs her shoulders.

"Girl, I just think you're hearing things." Jirachi said.

"You're right." Zhen said. "Let's go back to the group. I hear, Cato is making pocky."

"Eee, pocky!" The psychic type fangirled.

Vulpix looks down on the ground, the fire type pokemon was sadden by the fact, that its trainer had completely neglected it. Vulpix walks away.

Vulpix figured that if Zhen wanted to forget all about it, Vulpix would just forget about Zhen, so they'd be even.

Cass walks up to Zhen.

"Did you finish you're video?" Cass asked as he put his hand on his hip.

"Yes." She replied as she blushed.

"Can we go watch it?" She asked. "I want to see it."

"Yeah." She said.

The two look at each-other and blush.

"You have something in you're eye." Zhen said. Zhen zooms in to Cato's face.

"You're eyes are very pretty."

"Thank you." She blushes.

"You're a really awesome person. When I'm around you I feel Beautifly's in my stomach." Cass said.

"I feel the same way."

Zhen and Cato kiss each-other. Both of them enjoying the kiss and wanting the kiss to last for a long time.

Zhen and Cato back away, the two blushing heavy. The two didn't know what to do next, as they where both excited about the kiss and smiling heavy.

* * *

Vulpix walks down the route, alone and afraid but wanting to kebab after being neglected by its trainer. Vulpix held its head up high.

"Pix, pix."

Courtney, a member from Team Magma walks down the route, and she looks at Vulpix. "Oh my god, you're like totally so cute!" She screamed.

"Pix?"

Courtney walks up to Vulpix and grabs her. "You're like so adobs." She said. "I want to catch you."

Courtney puts the the Vulpix down. She grabs a tiny pokeball and taps the center of the Pokeball. She throws it at Vulpix.

The pokeball hits Vulpix on the head and the ball falls down on the ground.

"What's goin' on?" She asked as she stared at the pokeball. "That must mean that you have a trainer?"

Vulpix shakes it's head no. It no longer wanted to go back to Zhen because she was ignoring her.

Vulpix runs up to Courtney and jumps in her arms and licks her.

"Do you want to come with me?"

"Pix, pix."

"Alrighty then." She said.

Courtney walked back to the tuck where Tabitha was sitting up against.

"Tabby!" She cheered as she held the fire type Pokemon in her hand.

"I told you not to call me that." He faceplates.

"I made a totally, new friendly poo. Her name is Vullie the Vulpix. She's totally lit."

"I don't care." He said. "Did you find, Jirachi?"

"No, I didn't find Jirachi. All I found was this cutie pie." She nuzzles Vulpix.

"Pix, pix." Vulpix licks Courtney.

"There's no time for foolery, my dear Courtney. We have to find Jirachi for the boss."

"Okay, okay, we'll find Jirachi."

* * *

Akamai stood their on the battlefield with her feet planted on the ground. She was wearing green sandals and blue jean pants that where rolled up. She had a red flower in the right side of her coal black hair. The girl had tan skinned.

The girl was from the Alola region.

She was in the middle of her gym battle against Brawly. It was Medicham vs. Rowlet. Medicham was breathing pretty heavy.

She was recording the battle with the glasses she was wearing, that had a camera on it.

Rowlet was in the air flapping its wings. "Rowlet use Leafage."

"Row." The grass type Pokemon chirps. Three feathers come off of Rowlet's wings. The feathers turn green and fly over towards Brawly, and hits the Medicham.

"Cham." Medicham said as she flies back onto the ground. Her eyes turn into swirls.

"I-I." Brawly said.

"Medicham is unable to battle, victory goes to Akamai and her Rowlet." The female referee ordered.

"Awesome sauce!"

"Rowlet." The bird chirped.

Brawly sighs. The man was disappointed. This was the fourteenth battle he lost in two days. Something was going on. "What's going on?" The gym leader asked, wondering why he was loosing so much.

* * *

The video was over. The quartet and Jirachi along with Wynaut all clap.

"That was a great video, Zhen you did a great job." Cato said.

"Yeah, you did awesome. I can feel bond between you and you're Pokemon." Maddie noticed.

"You did great." Her crush Cass said as he blushed.

"Thank you." She blushes also.

"We did great because, Im awesome." Jirachi said.

"You sure are blunt." Maddie said.

"Wy, wy." Wynaut cried.

Cass looks around and tries to see where Vulpix is. "Where's Vulpix?" Cass asked.

"Who?" She asked.

"Vulpix…you're Pokemon." Zhen reminded her.

"I have a Vulpix?"

"Yeah." Jirachi, Cass, Cato and Maddie said.

"Wynaut, why."

"Oh…She's probably in my pokeball or something. It's not important. What's important right now is that I'm gonna upload my videos online." Zhen said. Zhen turns around and press the send video. Her video was then uploaded online.

* * *

The quartet and Jirachi walk down the road as the sun was setting.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something." Zhen said as she thought about it. "No wait, I'm not forgetting anything. I'm around everyone I care about, and I'm not missing anything or anything important."

"That's great." Maddie said.

* * *

A/N: A Zack/Rhubarb scene was cut in this chapter. But will be in an upcoming chapter tho.


	8. Girl's Day Out!

**Chapter 8: Girl's Day Out!**

 **Chapter Postdate: October 22, 2016**

"Hey, Jirachi?"

"Yes, Zhen, bff."

"I bet that you can't go a whole day without being rude to someone."

"Alright. Challenge accepted." She said. "I'm going to prove to both of you, that a legendary pokemon, such as myself, can be nice and polite."

Zhen and Maddie laugh at Jirachi. "You be nice?" Zhen asked.

"OMG, you're hilarious. Tell that joke again."

"I WILL! I WILL~" The legendary pokemon explained. "I'll show the both of you, that I can do it!"

Maddie, Zhen and Jirachi we're resting up a bit, at the campfire. The boy's where sleeping in their tent, as the girls were sitting on the freshly cut green grass underneath the large oak tree, which casted a shadow on them. The sun above them was shining quite nicely, as flocks of Tailow flew by them. Maddie's Wynaut was sitting on her shoulder.

"Wynaut, naut." The pokemon said.

"Ain't this a lovely damn Misses?" The legendary pokemon asked her two bodyguards who were being payed to watch over her.

"Yes, it is, Jirachi, there is nothing that is ever going to get in our way to distract us from this lovely day." Maddie said. However, the girl was confused as to why she was talking like that. Jirachi was a very rude talking person and to hear here talking like that was strange and unusual. "Why are you talking like that?"

"I wanna try something." Jirachi said.

"Well stop talking like that, it's weird." Maddie said.

"How is it weird?" Jirachi asked. "Are you surprised to see that a girl as beautiful as me can be nice and polite?"

"But you don't have a gender. You're genderless."

This comment made Jirachi angry, but she wanted to prove that she can be nice and polite, so she sucked it in and held her anger back.

"Ain't that the truth."

The two older girls high five eachother.

Three Aipom looked at a banana tree that was chuck filled with bananas that they wanted to eat. However, one of the bananas had a red spot of them.

"Aipom, Aipom!" The long tail Pokemon leader with the black Mohawk said to the one with the orange Mohawk. Telling it to use swift so they could get the bananas with the red spot on it.

The orange haired Aipom leaps up into the air and swings its fist. Three stars come out of its fist and the stars hit the bananas with the red spot and they fall down. The orange haired Aipom lands on the ground and does the nae nae.

All three of the Aipom cheer and walk over towards the bananas with the red spots.

"Aipom!"

The three hungry Aipom each grab a banana and they eat, chew and swallow the fruit.

A few seconds however.

The long tail pokemons purple skin turns red and their eyes turn red also. They all run into the forest.

"Back to our lovely heroines." The narrator transitioned.

Maddie, Zhen and Jirachi all sighed.

"Nope, nothing bad is gonna happen today!" Maddie predicted.

The three Aipom run.

"Nothing at all." Maddie said.

The three long tail Pokemon continue to run.

"Jack squat."

The normal type Pokemon run.

"Nada."

The Aipom's run.

"Nope."

The three Aipom run into the open grassland where the three girls where.

"Zilch."

"AIPOM!" The three Aipom yell, as white bubbles of spit where foaming from their mouths.

The three girls open their eyes and look up and see the long tail Pokemon charge over toward them.

"Oh no!" Jirachi said. "Whatever do they want?" Jirachi asked.

"Save me BFF." Zhen runs over towards Maddie and hugs her. The girl blushes as she looks at her best friend.

"Jirachi, I don't know what the Pokemon want, but whatever it is. We should run!" The three girls get turn around and run.

Maddie picks up Zhen and runs.

"Thank you, my queen." Zhen kisses Maddie on the right check.

"Aww." Maddie blushes hard.

"Isn't it quite rude to be running my dear mistresses?" The young girl asked.

"We don't have time for your politeness."

"If she talks to me like that again. I'll end her!" Jirachi mumbled to herself.

"What was that?" Maddie asked.

"My dear misses." Jirachi replied.

"Maybe we should check with the Pokedex to see what up?" Zhen asked.

"That's not a bad idea." Maddie reaches into her pocket and pulls out her Smartphone which had a pokedex app on it. She goes to it and points it at the long tail Pokemon.

"These Aipom have a serious case of the jungle fever." The pokedex informed.

"Jungle Fever? What is that Dexter?"

"You weird little girl. Jungle Fever is caused by a red spot on bananas by trees. The only way to cure it, is from a hug by a girl named Zhen. But there's only one Zhen who can cure this disease." The pokedex stated.

Jirachi and Maddie look at Zhen.

Zhen gulps.

"You have to hug those Aipom, ma'am." Jirachi said.

"That way they can be cured and stop chasing us!" Maddie yelled.

Zhen rolls her eyes. "Alright."

Zhen runs up to the three long tailed Pokemon and she hugs them.

The three Pokemon become cured of their illness after the hug. Zhen let's go of the Aipom.

"Aipom! Aipom!" The long tailed Pokemon apologized as they looked at the three girls with sadness in their eyes.

Zhen gets down on her knees and pets the middle ones hair. "Don't worry, we forgive you."

"Aipom!" The three Aipom wave their arms and run away.

The girl wave their arms. "Goodbye." They all said.

"Well wasn't that a fanatic day misses?" Jirachi asked with a if smile on her face.

"Yes it was."

Zhen sighed. There was only one thing on her mind, that she couldn't stop thinking about, and that was what happened between her and Cass. The girl needed to have a conversation with him and she needed to talk to him about it.

Back at the campsite, Cass and Cato wake up, and get out of their tent as they we're in their pajamas. And as they wake up they notice that the girls we're gone. The two boys we're happy that the girls we're go.

"The girls are gone." Cato and Cass danced.

F


	9. Cass and Bulbasaur!

**Chapter 23:**

 **The Adrenaline Rush! With Bulbasaur and Cass!**

 **Chapter Postdate: April 2, 2017**

"Hello, subscribers. Today me and Bulbasaur are going to show you the proper way to do a pushup." Cass stated as he looked at the camera.

"Bulbasaur."

The scene shifts to Cass on the ground along with Bulbasaur.

Cass gets up. "One." Cass goes down. "You see that's how you do a proper push-up."

Bulbasaur's knees shake, however. The grass type pokemon was trying to do a push-up however it couldn't. "Bulbasaur." Bulbasaur falls onto the ground.

"Come on Bulbasaur, you have to show some spirit!" Cass shouted.

"Saur," Bulbasaur replied.

"BULBASAUR! GET UP! Show some work out spirit!"

"Bulbasaur." Bulbasaur lets out a vine and whips Cass, by slapping it in the face.

Cass was in pain from the slap. "What exactly was that for?"

"Bulbasaur, Bulbasaur."

"Don't you get snippy with me?"

Bulbasaur turns its head to the right, not wanting to pay attention to its trainer.

Cass could tell that his pokemon was feeling down. Cass smiles and looks at his pokemon. "Hey, Bulbasaur, I'm sorry."

Bulbasaur turns its head back around. "Bulbasaur." The grass type said accepting his Pokémon's apology. "Bulbasaur."

"I HATED FIGHTING WITH YOU BEST FRIEND!" The boy regretted. He deeply regretted fighting with his pokemon. It was one of the worst thing that the boy has ever done.

"Bulbasaur." The grass type replied, feeling the same way.

Cass and Bulbasaur hug each other and cry.

"Let's never fight again."

"Bulbasaur."

"Yay!"

"Bulbasaur!"

Bulbasaur and Cass walked back to the campsite where all, of his friends where. Maddie and Dustox were standing in front of Cato and Marshtomp and the two were in the middle of having a heated Pokemon battle. Dustox and Marshtomp were best friends and Marshtomp wanted to help Dustox learn how to fly.

Maddie balls up her fist, as she was being very serious about this battle. "Dustox, we've done a ton of training, it's about time that we get this correct."

"Dustox." The poison type pokemon said as it was lying on the ground. Dustox slowly gets up, so it could fly, and it begins to flap its wings, midair.

"You're doing it!" The proud trainer of Dustox, Maddie said with glee. "Come on keep doing it Dustox." The girl with blonde hair responded to the pokemon.

"Come on Dustox!" Cato said giving it encouragement.

"Marshtomp!" Marshtomp cheered.

"You can do it!" Zhen said.

Dustox continued to flutter its wings in a flurry, but the poison type pokemon, slowly flops down onto the ground, failing at learning how to fly, but made tiny progress. "Tox." The poison type pokemon said as it felt very disappointed in failing its trainer.

Maddie sighs. "You did a good job, Dustox." She said walking up to the bug type pokemon and grabbing it. "But I know that one day you're going to be capable of flying."

Cato walks up to Marshtomp and rubs its fin. "You did a good job too."

"Marshtomp."

Zhen gets up off the log she was sitting on, as she was holding the mythical pokemon Jirachi in her hands. "Maddie looks like you're improving your flying skills with Dustox."

"It's getting better. But I its not good enough. Dustox has to learn how to fly." She said. "We've tried everything and I'm getting to that point where I just want to give up."

Zhen's Vulpix who ran away earlier was hiding behind the bushes, following them and staring at the group of friends, wanting to understand what was going on.

Since she ran away, Vulpix had been following them, hoping, just hoping that maybe, her trainer would realize that she was neglecting it, but so far, Zhen hadn't.

"Cass, I have an idea! It's training time!"

"Training time?!" Zhen asked as she raised up her right eyebrow.

"Of course, its training time. I'm going to help you guys get into shape, along with all of your pokemon!"

"Wynaut?!" The psychic type pokemon, who was on her right shoulder, said, agreeing with the trainer, but also confused as to what was going on.

"My dream is to become a Personal Trainer, so in doing so and helping my goal, I want to help you'll with your training." He went on to explain, as he reached down and grabbed Bulbasaur, his partner pokemon.

"Bulbasaur!"

Cass sighed and walked up to his friend. He wanted to see the young girl and her Pokemon improve when it came to their flying training, and decided that he wanted to help them, reach their potential.

"Are you in?"

"Yes!" All of his friends said while the pokemon said their names.

A couple of moments later, the kids were wearing gym shorts and t-shirts, while Maddie's Dustox, Wynaut, Torchic, and Treecko were outside of their poke balls along with the other pokemon in the group, Cato's Marshtomp, and Cass' Bulbasaur.

Jirachi was floating in the air, as it was wearing pink gym shorts, pink tennis shoes and a pink tank top. "Don't I look stunning in my outfit?" Jirachi asked Zhen at it was twirling around midair, while floating.

"You look fabulous," Zhen commented.

Cass blows a whistle. "Alrighty everyone let's train!"

The same Team Magma Grunts who hunted down Jirachi a while ago, where walking in the forest trying to look for Jirachi. They were close to finding Jirachi, seeing as they're in the same area with them.

"We're getting close to finding that little Pokemon." The male grunt with brown hair who was wearing a red hoodie over his head, said as he was looking at the GPS tablet tracking the steel type.

"And when we find it, the boss is going to love us." The two of them started laughing evilly, as the clouds began coming closer and turning gray with the rain starting and thunder happening in the background.

Several moments later, everyone fell onto the ground, each one of them we're all tired and exhausted from of the hardcore training that Cass trained them to do. But Bulbasaur himself wasn't tired seeing as he has been doing this type of training since the beginning, as it was raining.

"I'm tired," Maddie said.

Zhen glared at Maddie. The reason why she was glaring at her, was because she was very angry that Cass was doing this for her, seeing that recently her and Cass kissed.

Zhen could tell that Maddie had a crush on Cass and she didn't like it one bit. She squinted her eyes and glared at her one more. "Quite complaining."

"Complaining? We've been working out for over 20 hours." Maddie explained as she was trying to catch her breath and painting in the process.

Cass scowled and folded his arms. "This is a part of training."

"Bulbasaur." The grass type agreed.

"Training requires hard work, motivation, and determination. You'll see that my hard training will be very beneficial in the future."

"Bulbasaur!"

Cato gets up and so does Marshtomp. "Dude this training was so unnecessary, there was even no point to it. I'm tired and my bones hurt." He said. "You pretty much made our bodies ache."

"Marshtomp!"

"Well, well, well. There you are." The Team Magma Grunts said walking up to the teenagers and their Pokemon. Both, of the grants were wearing hoodies and staring at the trainers, but especially Jirachi.

Everyone was shocked to see Team Magma.

"Team Magma!" Jirachi said as she went behind Zhen and hid behind her, shaking in fear. "What are you doing here?" Jirachi asked.

"We're here to get you, sweetie." The female Team Magma Grunt said as she was laughing.

"We've been chasing you down for a while, and were here to get you." The make grunt who balled up his fist said with determination.

"Well, you're not getting Jirachi! Marshtomp, use Mud Shot!"

"Marshtomp!" Marshtomp begins running but slowly starts to run as the water type pokemon was feeling very tired from all the training that Cass made them to do, and falls onto the ground.

"Marshtomp!" Cass shouted worried for his partner pokemon.

"Stomp, stomp." The tired pokemon said feeling very exhausted.

The two grunts laughed at the failure of the trainers. Cato turns around and was very angry at his friend Cass. "This is all your fault! If it wasn't for you! I would be able to beat them."

"Don't blame me! The training works, you'll see." He explained. He looked around and noticed that everyone's Pokemon but his Bulbasaur were very tired. Cass knew he had to save his friends so he resorted to acting.

"Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip!"

"Goldbat," The female grunt said as she tosses a pokemon that was spinning fast, and opens up, "use Aerial Ace." Goldbat is released onto the battlefield flapping its wings.

Goldbat surrounds itself in a white light and charges towards its opponent in a hurry.

Bulbasaur releases two vines from its bulb and they come flying towards the pokemon. "Bulba, Bulba, Bulba, saur, saur, saur."

Goldbat takes a spin and dodges the attack. Bulbasaur is then tackled by Goldbat very hard, sending the Pokemon flying a back and in so much pain. "Bulbasaur, bulba!"

"Bulbasaur!" The grass type pokemon was not about to give up. It quickly stands on the ground and smiles. The training it did with Cass helped really well.

"Treecko, help Bulbasaur out by using by using Bullet Seed."

"Treecko!" Treecko was moving really fast, the training it did with Cass helped it as well, causing Treecko to move faster than it would normally use.

Maddie's Treecko opens up is mouth and pelts out bullets of seeds at Goldbat hitting it and causing it to fall onto the ground.

Treecko stands next to Bulbasaur and the two Pokemon had confident looks on their faces, as they were ready to finish off this battle.

Maddie was happy that it was true that Cass's training did pay off. Maddie and Cass give each other a high five, as they smile at each other. "You're training did wonders." Maddie thanked.

"You're welcome." Cass blushed.

Zhen glared at this and she didn't like it.

"Treecko!"

"Bulbasaur!"

Treecko and Bulbasaur bodies both glow white, and everyone was stunned, shocked and amazed by what was going on with the two pokemon, as their bodies turned blue and began morphing.

"There evolving," Cato responded.

The two pokemon began morphing into Ivysaur and Grovyle respectively, and the light disappears. The pokemon were now stronger not only thanks to Cass's training but also the bond between them and their trainers and the evolution process.

"Gro, gro."

"Ivysaur."

"You evolved." Maddie and Cass both said with excitement.

"Ivysaur!"

"Gro, gro."

Marshtomp walks up next to the Pokemon and was feeling better, same with Wynaut and Torchic. The Pokemon stood there in a line all ready to attack the magma grunts and the girls Goldbat.

The girl grins. "You're not going to win, we will get Jirachi!"

Zhen's Vulpix watches from the corner of the bushes and sees that Zhen was in danger. She knew she had to go and save her trainer.

"Goldbat." The flying type screeches as it soars up and flies towards the girl and her pokemon, flying really fast. Goldbat charges to Zhen and Jirachi who were behind them.

Vulpix dashes out of the bushes and jumps infront of its trainer, Vulpix lets out flurry of fireballs that end up hitting the pokemon that was trying to attack it, burning it in the process.

Vulpix lands on the ground and growls. "Vul, vul."

Zhen smiles. "Thank you Vulpix for proecting me. You're my BFF and best pokemon." She said as she pets her fire type pokemon, making Vulpix pretty happy, and forgetting all about the issues that she had with her trainer in the past.

"I know it felt like I neglected you, but I wasn't. You are and will always be my best friend."

"Vul!"

Vulpix rubs her head up against the trainer, and purrs.

"Goldbat!" Goldbat wasn't ready to give up and as Zhen was being distracted by her Vulpix, the flying type pokemon moved pretty fast and ends up and flying towards the levitating Jirachi and grabbing it.

Everyone was shocked, espcially Zhen, as one of her best friend was just taken infront of her. "Jirachi!" Zhen shouted.

The Goldbat drops the pokemon into her trainers hand, and both of the grunts smile. "Ha-ha. We did it!" The female grunt said.

"Mission complete."

Zhen was on the verge of crying as she was heartbroken. She tries to run up too them but they disapear, in thin air, and where now going, taking Jirachi with them in the process, leaving Zhen heartbroken.

Zhen began crying as she felt like someone who was really close to her, was now gone. "How could this happen to me…"

"Zhen!" Her friends said as they ran up towards her. But Zhen gets up, grabs her Vulpix and runs off by herself. Her friends begin running too trying to catch up to her.


End file.
